This is our town
by funluvr151
Summary: A normal day turns deadly when a few students at Tree Hill show up to the school with guns and embark on a killing rampage. What will happen when Sam and Haley are caught in the crossfire and cannot get out. How will they survive? Will they be changed? RR
1. Prologue

**I will be starting a new story. So I hope you all like it.**

**Summary: A normal day turns deadly when a few students some to school with guns and begin to go on a massacre, killing and showing no remorse. What will happen when Samantha Walker is caught in the crossfire and is trapped in the school.**

**This story will be half the shooting and half about the healing process.**

**Here is the prologue.**

* * *

**Prologue**

You hear about it all the time. Death. It's the inevitable event that comes at the end of life. It is some people's release and others worse nightmare. You are supposed to endure it after completing a life that is worth remembering. A life where you have had love and other things that have made all the bad times worth the tears and struggles. You are supposed to have done something to make a mark on the world, no matter how big or how small that may be. But some people don't make it.

Some people die young: babies, children, teens, and young adults. These are the people who have barely witnessed anything yet they have their lives ripped from their grasp right before their eyes and sometimes by people just like them. We hear about it all the time on the news, young, innocent, people dying. And what explanation do we get? What sense does any of it make? Honestly, none of it makes the smallest bit of sense because there is no explanation for what is the reason for these tragedies.

We have no way to understand anything. We can never truly know why it happens. Psychologists, Annalists, the Media, and other groups try and make up excuses for it all. They tell us what we want to hear, anything so that they can make believe they understand when they don't. The scariest thing in life is not knowing. What a person does not know can either kill or save someone. Nobody likes to be left in the dark. When you don't know why something happens you feel as though you are powerless and that is one of the worst feelings in the world.

Everyone hears about people who go out of their way to take young people's lives. Whether it be by murder, rape, or verbally tearing someone down these people are relentless. They feed off the pain of others. They do it for no reason other than because they can, because we allow them to. They love the feeling of being in control, of knowing that they can have the power to wield the path of someone else's life in the palm of their hand. They fear no consequences because no matter how we punish these people, we cannot take back the effect of their actions.

Then there are the stories of our children killing each other. No matter where we live or who we are we all know of the horrible incident in life that was named "The Columbine". This was a horrible event in history that showed the true horrible nature of the world today: bullies, the rich, the popular. At some point in life our children all face ridicule and put downs. Some of them are the lucky few who can deal with it or are excluded from this category because they are the ones who do this. They are the ones who lead our youth to such great measures.

The columbine was a school massacre. Two boys walked into their high school and shot and killed twelve of their fellow classmates and one teacher. They also injured twenty one others in their rampage. These boys were once normal kids. They at some point wore a smile on their faces and loved life. They at some points had plans for the future. They wanted to do something with their lives but one day that all changes. From that moment on they were pushed and pushed until they could not take it anymore and decided to fight back. That was on April 20th 1999.

These two boys were tormented by their peers over and over, ridiculed for being different then anyone else. They were bullied by the jocks and the athletes. They were called gay and make remarks at that even a grownup would find repulsive and inexcusable. After a while they got tired and wanted it all to stop so they took matter into their own hands. They decided that once and for all they needed to stick up for themselves and make it all just stop.

I had heard about the columbine many times before but never thought that it could happen to me. I never thought that our school would ever turn out the same. I thought the people in it were different to me but I was wrong. How could our school be different? The students were the same way. We had our cliques. We had the jocks, the preps, the nerds, the outsiders, the Goths, the skaters; the list went on and on. There were the people who got bullied for no reason as well.

But no one ever thought that these kids would ever go out and buy a gun and bring it to school. No one ever thought that they would want to kill those who those who picked on them day in and day out. They thought that the kids would just take it and nothing would ever happen. It was high school after all. It was a rough place and you had to learn to survive on your own. Everyone thought that the kids who were picked on would notice that and some point and understand.

**They were wrong.**

**

* * *

**

**There it is the Prologue.**

**Tell me what you all think and if I should continue it.**

**I need you guys to tell me if I should put Jamie and Sawyer as the same age as Sam and if they should be in the school too.**


	2. Past and Present

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is the first chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Past and Present**

"When you have come to the edge fall light that you know and are about to drop off into the darkness Of the unknown, Faith is knowing One of two things will happen: There will be something solid to stand on or You will be taught to fly"- _Patrick Overton_

_How many times have we heard people say:_

_"I didn't have a choice…"_

The truth is that we all have a choice. We make choices day in and day out yet some choices are harder to make then others. Some people have the strength to make certain difficult choices that others don't, whether it leads them in the right or wrong direction is another story. With humanity comes free will. Every single one of us has a choice to choose how they want to live their life. Some people make the best out of it and strive for greatness. Others waste their lives away. Those are both choices: a good and a bad depending on you're point of view. But it's a choice that at one point or another we all must make,

We choose what kind of people we want to be. It's like a battle within us; without the whole bad you on one shoulder and evil you on the other shoulder cliché. Inner battles take place when choices come along that you feel you can choose without even thinking yet that little voice in your head tells you that you are wrong. These come with choices like to kill. We all know it's wrong to kill: it's inhuman. So then why do people choose this road day in and day out? Why don't they listen to their conscious that is telling them to stop before it's too late? And why at the end of it all do they say that they had no choice?

We can never truly know the answer because we are not them. We do not know what goes on in a person's mind merely seconds before they pull a trigger or stab someone and take away their lives forever. All we can do is try to be better. We can try and make it so generations to come will learn and evolve. There is nothing a parent want more then to protect their children:; to make them ready for the big bad world. The truth is that nothing can prepare them for that until they are actually out in the world alone fending for themselves with no one taking care of them. Until then they can only observe what everyone else does and sadly to say it is not always good.

My mom made a choice when she was sixteen and found out she was pregnant with me. She had to choose between giving me up or keeping me and raising me. Luckily for me she decided that she couldn't let me go and chose to keep me. Others aren't so lucky. Though sometimes that is a sore subject for me because she is my mother and no child wants to think about the fact that their parent _thought_ about whether or not they were going to keep them or give them away. I mean if a person chooses to have sex before they have a stable job or even finish high school shouldn't they take responsibility for their actions and deal with the consequences like the adult they aren't but though they were

I personally never understood why she had to think about it but I couldn't hold it against her. She was a great mother, loving and caring with just enough 'don't you even think about it' attitude. She and I had been inseparable for so long, practically forever. Until I got to my freshman year of high school and started acting out on purpose. I guess you could say that it was the whole rebellious teenage stage, though you would be wrong. All we would do was fight and argue about my grades or my attitude. I started to get into fights in school and got suspended a few times. The whole time though I wasn't doing it because I was lashing out or being rebellious. I was doing it because I was getting bullied.

I never told my mom that because I thought I could take car of it by myself and I didn't think she would understand. She was Ms. Popular in High School. I didn't even know how she would react if she found out that I was a loser who couldn't stick up for herself. I decided to fix my problems on my own. I took kick boxing classes so I could defend myself. Mom just thought I was trying to get in shape. I couldn't believe how blind she was as I continued to train and make myself stronger I continued to get picked on but I knew that one day soon I would be turning the tables on the bullies and making them wish they had never picked on me in the first place.

That was a year ago...

Since then I had changed a lot. For one I stopped getting bullied. I stood up for myself but not before I hit my ultimate low. While I was so busy trying to get back at them I failed to realize how much everything was building inside me. Soon I felt like I was going to explode. I tried to just push it to the back of my mind and not think about it but that made everything worse. Soon I stopped caring about payback and vengeance. I wanted to end it all permanently. I tried to take the easy way out. I tried to kill myself. I wrote a note one morning and decided that it was the day. No longer would I be picked on or made to feel like nothing. I had found my scape goat and just had to follow through with it. I told mom that I was sick and I couldn't go to school. I lied and she believed me.

She told me that she loved me and would check up on me from time to time and for the first time in months I didn't make a smart remark or yell at her. I just took her words in and tried to keep a hold of her voice. Then she left. Going back to my room I retrieved the note and placed it in moms room on her dresser. I then went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. I looked through all of the medicines until I came to what I was looking for. The anti-depressants. Mom had taken me to a therapist to try and figure out what was wrong with me. She thought I had some underlying problems but failed to even realize my broken surface. I was diagnosed with depression; now there's a shocker. I wouldn't take the meds though. I knew what they would do to me and I didn't want to be dependent on them.

I opened the cap and poured at least ten pills in my hand. I then went to the kitchen and got a big glass of water. I went and sat in the living room on the floor with my back against the sofa. I decided that it was time. I had to do it. Just as I was about to put a few pills in my mouth and swallowed them, the door opened and mom stepped into the house.

_"Sam I forgot my cell phone do you..." said Mom stopping as she saw me._

She saw the pills in my hand and rushed to my side. She tried to take the pills but I closed my hand tight. I didn't want her to try and stop me. I didn't want her to care about this now that it had gotten so far. She had been so blind until right up to the moment when I was about to off myself.

_"Sam what the hell are you doing?" asked my mom both angry and scared._

_"It'll be over now." I said as tears began to role down my cheeks._

I started to feel the effects of the first five pills that I had taken. I began to feel tired and numb. It was the best I had felt in about a year. If this was how I was going to die then I couldn't help but feel happy at the time. You see what people fail to tell you about trying to overdose is that your body though it has a high tolerance for medication, knows when something is wrong and has certain defense mechanisms to protect itself. Soon I started to gag. Mom began to freak out and called an ambulance on the house phone. By that time I was completely out of it. My stomach had begun to hurt like crazy but the anti- depressants dulled most of the pain out. I wanted so bad to fall unconscious already. When mom was too busy on the phone yelling for the ambulance to hurry up and help her little girl I grabbed two more pills and swallowed them. A few seconds later my wish was granted as everything went dark.

* * *

(Present day)

It was only six in the morning and I had barely gotten any sleep at all. It happened sometimes. The nightmares and flashbacks were still there but not as much as they used to be. Although thinking back on what I was like a year ago made me appreciate my life so much more. I was a new person, well technically not a new person because I was back to the way I was before everything went downhill. Everyday I regretted my actions. I had put my mom through hell. She had found out everything when after she took me to the hospital. She had come home to change her clothes and found the note. It had taken her a while to forgive herself for being so stupid even though I told her it wasn't her fault.

Suddenly the door to my room opened and Mom peeked in. Seeing that I was awake she walked over to my bed and sat beside me. We had become so much closer after the incident. It was just like old time except our bond was stronger now. If it hadn't been for her I would have never fought to stay alive and gotten better.

"Hey there kiddo. Couldn't sleep?" asked Mom though she already knew the answer.

"I slept a little. I was just thinking." I answered as I rested my head on her shoulder.

Mom was the only person that I knew would never judge me. She understood me better than I did myself sometimes which was kind of spooky, especially when I tried to sneak out and go to parties that she said I couldn't go to because of the drinking and drugs. I respected her for trying to keep me safe but sometimes I felt that she was a little bit too overprotective, though I could understand why she was that way.

"You know I was thinking. Maybe we could both take a day off; you from work and me from school." Mom suggested, "We could spend the day at the mall or go see a movie or maybe even just hang out here all day."

"Mom you know I would love to but I have a big test today. It's already almost the end of the year and I don't think that hanging out with your mom is good enough for an excuse note. But I'll tell you what. Tomorrow we aren't doing anything in class. We could do it then." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." said Mom, "Now how about you try and rest for an hour and I will wake you up at seven."

"Will you stay?" I asked.

"Of course." said Mom.

I knew that it was a bit childish to want your mom to stay with you while you slept but sometimes it was the only way that I could fall asleep at all. Mom once told me that you are never too old to want your mother there to comfort you. I disagreed. I knew she was just saying that because in a few years I would be going to college and then she would have to let me go, mostly. But when I went to college it wasn't goodbye forever. It was more like a see you later. I was still coming home on the holidays and in the summer.

I laid down and mom laid beside me. I laid my head on her chest as she stroked my hair. I began to yawn and I knew that withing seconds I would be out for the count. I wanted to stay like this forever. Being in my moms arms always made me feel better. It was like for just a second there were no problems. I didn't have to worry about anything. I could just be happy. But no matter how much I tried to stay away my eyes began to droop and soon I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When mom woke me up it was seven. I was still tired. I felt like I had only slept for five minutes. I yawned, stood up, and began to stretch. I sighed. There just weren't enough hours in the day to get a good nights sleep, well not for me anyway. Mom left the room so that I could get dressed. I hated the mornings. And to make matters worse mom wouldn't let me have coffee. She said it would stunt my growth. I told her that she already stunted my growth by passing on her short genes to me.

When I was finished getting dressed I walked into the kitchen and sat near the counter. Mom was making breakfast. I was so glad that she had decided to take home economics in high school after she had me because she said before that she barely knew how to boil water. My "grandmother" , Victoria, was never there for her. She left the maids to take care of her until she was fifteen and then she was on her own. Let's just say it was a lot of microwavable pizza for her.

Mom and Victoria did not get along one bit. She was the one who wanted mom to get rid of me in the first place so I wasn't that fond of her either. She never really visited and when she did it wasn't for long and there was always an argument between her and mom. I thanked god that me and mom's relationship was the exact opposite.

"So what test do you have today?" asked Mom.

"English." I replied.

"Easy A for you." smiled Mom.

I wanted to be a writer when I grew up and had been writing for almost seven years so I was pretty good. Plus I had a really good English teacher. Her name was Haley James Scott and she was also my aunt. She wasn't a writer but she was a really good English teacher and was a bit of a wiz kid in high school. She would review my writing whenever I asked her to and that was really often because I always had new ideas. Her brother in law, Lucas Scott, who was also my uncle was a writer and I constantly went to him for advice on how to improve.

Writing was in my genes. My dad is a producer. He isn't around that much because he and my mom got a divorce three years ago. Mom got sick and tired of him making broken promises to me and never being there when I needed him. He wasn't even there when I had attempted suicide. He just called mom. He was doing a movie and said that it was impossible for him to leave. Mom said that he needed to get his priorities straight because his daughter she come before any movie. I agreed with her.

His name was Julian Baker. My name used to be Samantha Peyton Baker, my middle name after my godmother Peyton Sawyer Scott, but then I changed it. I didn't want the last name to no dead beat dad who cared more about work then his family so after the divorce I legally took my mothers last name making me Samantha Peyton Davis. It was something that I felt I just had to do.

"Sam.." said Mom snapping me out of my deep thought.

"Yeah..what?" I asked not hearing a word mom had said.

"I said that the English test will be an easy A for you."

"Oh yeah."

Mom just shook her head and smiled. I had a tendency to daze out a lot. When mom finished breakfast we ate. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it. When I opened it I was tackled down by Jamie. He was my five year old cousin and Haley's son. She drove me to school since she worked in the high school anyway and mom had to get to work early. She was a famous fashion designer which I thought was really cool because she had passed on her artistic talent to me.

"Hey Jim Jam." I said happily.

"Hey Sam. Guess what!"

"What?" I asked trying to be as enthusiastic as I could.

"Mama says that tomorrow we can go play laser tag for your birthday. She let me pick the place. Isn't it amazing. You always said you wanted to go play laser tag." said Jamie happily as he jumped up and down.

"That's awesome." I said honestly really excited.

I always did want to go play laser tag. It just looked like so much fun but mom always said that it was too violent. I looked at mom to see her reaction. I put on my best puppy dog face.

"Please mom?" I practically begged.

"Fine but only because it is your birthday tomorrow." said Mom, "Aww my baby is growing up so fast."

Mom hugged me.

"Mom I am not a baby." I whined.

"Listen no matter hoe old you get you will always be my baby." said Mom.

I had to smile. She was so persistent sometimes but so was I. I was a lot like my mom in many ways except I was more skater and in high school she was more preppy. She had been cheerleader captain and the student body president. I didn't want to do the whole cheering thing but I was planning on running for president next year. Mom didn't know yet though.

"Alright come on." said Haley.

I gave mom one more tight hug.

"Be good okay. If anything you go to Aunt Haley's class and call me." said Mom.

"Mom i'LL be fine." I said.

Me, Jamie, and Aunt Haley got in the car. Sometimes mom worried too much. I knew that she only worried because she cared but honestly I was one day shy of being sixteen years old. I knew what to do and what not to do. Plus I was on my way to a normal school day. There was nothing to worry about.

* * *

**There you all go.**

**That was the first chapter.**

**Review.**


	3. Run!

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is Chapter 2 **

**I hope you all like it. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Run!**

When we got to school most of everyone was already inside. Haley parked her car and we began to walk towards the entrance. Haley was the best teacher in school to a lot of kids. She had attended Tree Hill high and began teacher only four years after so a lot of students felt that it was easier for her to relate to them and talk to them. Everyone said that I was lucky having her as an aunt and truthfully I was. She was the best. No matter what the situation was she always seemed to know what to do.

"So you ready for the English final?" asked Haley.

"Of course. I barely got any sleep last night from all that studying." I said.

Haley just laughed. She knew that I had not studied for a second. I never really studied unless I knew absolutely nothing. Usually school came easy to me. I was an A and B student for the most part, history being the one exception. I just didn't understand why we had to learn about things in the past. My teacher says that it teaches us to learn from mistakes made in the past. If that was true then why did we make the same mistakes over and over. Honestly, history class was just a waste of time.

"So how have you been feeling? asked Haley.

And there it was, the question that everyone always asked me. After the whole attempted suicide thing I was put on watch by everyone. Haley only asked me that question every once in a while whereas Peyton never took her eyes off of me. Peyton blamed herself because last year I wanted to talk to her but she was too busy with Mia and the label, she didn't have time. That had been the night before. I tried to tell her over and over that it wasn't her fault. Whether or not she had had time to talk to me it all would have probably turned out the same way.

"I'm good. Still having a little bit of trouble with the sleeping but its getting better. And I'm not having any more of those thoughts if you're wondering. I don't want to die anymore." I said honestly, "My life is good now."

"That's great Sam." said Haley putting her arm around my shoulder.

And it was. My life had gone through a complete 180 over the last year. For one I had friends now and wasn't getting bullied. After I had stood up to the girls that were bullying me I earned a little it of a reputation. I was known as the bad ass around school now. No one ever messed with me and I liked it that way. I wasn't the most popular girl at school. Well actually it depended on how you looked at it. I wasn't like cheer leader popular considering the head cheerleader Amber Anderson hated my guts. But mostly I got along with everyone. I didn't stick to a clique because it was pointless. I didn't get why people had to label themselves; jocks, preps, nerds, skaters... I just chose to be me.

Me and Haley walked into the school. The hallways were buzzing with kids trying to make it to their first period class before the bell. I never rushed to class. I got there just as the bell rang. What was the point of rushing when the teachers didn't even begin the lesson until a few minutes after the class started.

"Hey Sam!" I heard a person calling.

I looked down the hall and saw Addison waiving to me. Addison was my best friend, even way before the whole incident. She had tried to talk to me over and over but I just blew her off,saying that she couldn't understand. She tried to stick up for me but it didn't help very much the kids just waited until she wasn't around to beat up on me again. Addison told me she would walk with me and watch my back back but of course I was stubborn. I told her that I didn't need her. And even after all the crap I put her through she showed up at the hospital even when my own dad didn't.

"I'll see you later Mrs. Scott." I said with a smile.

I walked over to Addison.

"Hey Addy." I said.

"So how was your weekend?" asked Addison.

Addison closed her locker and we began to walk towards our first period class. We had study hall so it was great. I wasn't a morning person so getting a whole extra forty minutes to wake up was super helpful and sometimes if I wanted to go out with my friends I did my homework the next morning if it wasn't too much.

"It was good. Me and mom went to New York for two days. She had a business meeting with my wonderful grandmother." I said.

"Oooh bitchtoria." said Addison.

I laughed. We had given her that nickname a while ago. Victoria wasn't really my favorite person. It wasn't just the fact that she had wanted mom to give me up or that she called me Samantha knowing that I despised it. It was the fact that she treated me like crap. I always talked back to her and played pranks to get her more annoyed but mom just took her crap and I never understood that.

"She keeps trying to get more of my moms company. Mom told her that she started the company alone and she could take care of it alone but you know Victoria." I said.

"Did you guys get to have any fun though?" asked Addison.

"We went shopping which was really fun. I got a new bag as you can see and I got you something too." I said.

"You didn't. Sam I'm supposed to be the one doing all the buying. It's your birthday tomorrow." said Addison.

"So what Addy." I said.

I went into my bag and took out a small box. She opened it and there was an oval gemstone necklace with half of a Taijitu symbol also known as one of those yin yang things, in the middle. The necklace had the word friends engraved in the oval and yang in the symbol.

"You are the Yang to my Yin Addison Parker." I joked showing her my half of the necklace that was around my neck.

"Aww Sam its beautiful." said Addy.

Addison hugged me.

"The necklace is to show you how much I appreciate everything you have done for me. I know that I was a real bitch last year. I'm really sorry." I appologized.

"How many times do I have to tell you, It's okay. I forgive you. But now I get to have a bitchy outburst on reserve." said Addy.

I smiled. Suddenly the sound of the bell ringing filled the hallways and me and Addison ran towards the auditorium. When we got there the teacher just gave us a look. We walked to the back of the auditorium to sit by our friends and then started laughing. Me and Addy had a knack for getting on Mr. Rivera's nerves. We didn't mean to but we couldn't help it. Time after time he put himself in the position to be joked on and we felt that we had to act on the opportunity. He was a good sport most of the time and joked with them but when he had his occasional mood swings he was not to be messed with, not that that stopped us.

"So the party of the year is tonight." said Ethan, "Are you two in?"

"I have to ask my mom but most likely 'm in." I said.

"I go only if Sam does." said Addison.

Addison wasn't really a party animal. She only went if I did because someone tried to drop a roofie in her drink in freshman year. Of course that was when I was being so stupid. If I had just talked to her and let her help me she wouldn't have gone to that party alone. I was just thankful that nothing else escalated from that point because Ethan helped her out.

Ethan was the schools basketball captain. He was the main guy around school. All the girls in school practically worshiped at his feet. But Ethan was a little more civil then the other jocks. He actually acted normal and not like a testosterone filled jackass. He didn't really like having the spotlight though at times he could get a little cocky, though he only acted like that because he knew that it bugged me. Me and him had had a thing in the eighth grade. That was why I had gotten bullied in the first place. When we broke up a lot of people started rumors. The rumors soon ecalated to physical violence.

"Wow can you believe that the school year is finally over. It seems like just last Friday we were running through the halls stirring up mayhem on our makeshift slip and slide." said Noah, our class class of the sophomore class.

"It was last Friday." I reminded him.

"And that my friend is why you are passing history and I am not." said Noah, "My selective memory seems to kick in every once in a while. My theory is that I was abducted by aliens and experimented on."

"Dude you're retarded." laughed Ethan.

"Yeah Noah. If it was alien abduction then they would have had to you a microscope to find that little noodle of yours." said Addison.

All of a sudden we heard a loud noise. We looked up a group of guys from the wrestling team were messing with a kid named Benji. He was a nerd and was a moving target for bullies, him and his two friends who I didn't really know. One of the wrestlers, Bobby Jenkins, grabbed Benji out of his seat and threw him into the aisle. It wasn't long before a group began to gather.

"HEY! BREAK IT UP!" yelled Mr. Rivera as he tried to make his way through the crowd.

Bobby punched Benji dead in the noise and he began to bleed. Nobody even bothered to help him even though that wasn't much of a surprise. Even if anyone had the thought to help him out they wouldn't stand up to Bobby, well anyone except me. I always tended to find myself some trouble. I stood up and rushed over to the crowd making my way through.

"You are dead meat Benji. Did you honestly think that your little prank was going to make your life any easier. Well you just got yourself into some really deep crap." said Bobby.

By the time I got to the middle Mr. Rivera was already there. I watched as he struggled to get control of Bobby. After seeing another student helping out Mr. Rivera I decided to step back and leave it alone.

"This isn't over Garwood!" yelled Bobby as he tried to fight his way free.

Benji just sat there on the floor. His nose looked like it had stopped bleeding so I thought that he was going to be okay physically. Mentally, I could only imagine the condition that he was in. Well I had a pretty good guess considering that I had been in a similar situation; hating the world and everyone in it, thinking of how he could possibly get even, and not caring about consequences or who he hurt in the process. It wasn't the best feeling in the world and it consumed you, making you think about the worst things.

"CLEAR OUT!" a security guard yelled.

As the students began to slowly disperse and Bobby was taken out of the auditorium I walked over to Benji and tried to give him a tissue.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I' m fine. I don't need your pitty Samantha. Don't act like you give a damn in the least about what is going on with me. You're just like the rest of them." accused Benji, smacking the tissue out of my hand.

"Hey! I was just trying to help. It's not pitty. I know what you're going through." I said sincerely.

Benji stood up.

"No you don't. You don't know anything! But soon everyone will understand and everyone will pay." said Benji before turning and following the security guard.

I just stood there trying to sort out what had just happened. I couldn't help but get this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Benji's words sent chills through my body. I was only trying to help him because genially I really did feel bad for him. He didn't deserve to get picked on and pushed around like he did.

"Hey you okay?" asked Addison walking over to me with Noah and Ethan.

"Not really." I said honestly.

"Well at least you tried to help him. It was his choice on whether or not he takes it." said Ethan.

"Yeah." I said.

It was his choice but he was wrong to think that she was just like the people who bullied him. She was not like them. She was different. She had been on the same end of the stick as he was now. He just didn't want to believe that. It was like he had given up all hope. He was at the point of no return.

We all sat back down in silence. We waited patiently for the bell rang and walked out of the auditorium. We stood outside like we always did before Noah and Ethan went off to biology and Addison and I went to geometry.

"So I guess we will see you two later then." said Ethan.

"Yeah. See you later." I said.

Me and Addison began to walk to Geometry. It was the most boring class in the day. I had even fell asleep a couple time in the class, I guess it was just the way that the teacher taught. She talked all the time. I mean some people would say "well that's because she's a teacher" but that would be wrong. She never did any work on the board and she didn't really get the class involved in the lesson. We just took notes from a crappy overhead.

I was quiet for most of the walk, Benji's words were still fluttering around my brain. Well that and the look in his eyes. At the surface I could see hatred and anger. He didn't seem to have any hope left but there was some regret. The question I had was; regret about what?

"C'mon Sam don't beat yourself up. You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped you know that." said Addison.

"I know it's just he seemed so...I don't know. I just have a bed feeling." I said.

"About what?"

"Him."

All of a sudden we heard a loud popping noise from the classroom beside us. Me and Addison covered our ears. A second after there was silence. Me, Addy, and a couple students just stood there confused and a little frightened. One of the freshman decided to see what was going on and went towards the door. As soon as she got by the door there was another loud, POP!

Out of instinct I tried to pull the girl out of the way of whatever was flying at her. She fell on me knock me to the floor. Everyone looked on in horror as she began to bleed from her abdomen. She had been shot. She looked me directly in the eyes. She was scared just as much as I was. I held her hand not knowing how to react.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard people yelling all around me.

I watched as the girls' eyes slowly closed and her head shifted away from me. I didn't know what to do. I was in shock.

Suddenly more shots were fired. I looked up at Addy who was in shock also. Addy wasn't one for blood. She hated it. I tried to speak but it was like my heart was lodged in my throat. When I finally did get something out of my mouth it was a scream.

"RUN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**There you go.**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Tell me whatcha think.**

**Review.**


	4. Cat and mouse

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is Chapter 3.**

**Enjoy.**

**PS: I'm going to bring in Haley in this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cat and Mouse**

_All of a sudden we heard a loud popping noise from the classroom beside us. Me and Addison covered our ears. A second after there was silence. Me, Addy, and a couple students just stood there confused and a little frightened. One of the freshman decided to see what was going on and went towards the door. As soon as she got by the door there was another loud, POP!_

_Out of instinct I tried to pull the girl out of the way of whatever was flying at her. She fell on me knock me to the floor. Everyone looked on in horror as she began to bleed from her abdomen. She had been shot. She looked me directly in the eyes. She was scared just as much as I was. I held her hand not knowing how to react._

_"OH MY GOD!" I heard people yelling all around me._

_I watched as the girls' eyes slowly closed and her head shifted away from me. I didn't know what to do. I was in shock._

_Suddenly more shots were fired. I looked up at Addy who was in shock also. Addy wasn't one for blood. She hated it. I tried to speak but it was like my heart was lodged in my throat. When I finally did get something out of my mouth it was a scream._

_"RUN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs._

_

* * *

_Addy just stood there, frozen. It was as if she hadn't heard me at all. I knew the girl in my arms was dead and my heart went out to her though I hadn't gotten the chance to know her. This was her first year of high school, the first step into the real world, and some psychopath had taken everything for her. She would never graduate and go to college. She would never grow old with the man that at some point in her young life she learned to love and their children. Any chance she had at a life was gone.

I slowly and carefully laid the girl in my arms on the floor. I didn't want to leave her there but if I stayed I was as good as dead also. I stood up and grabbed Addy. Her eyes were dead locked on the girl.

"ADDY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled shaking her, "If we don't run were dead."

The halls were complete chaos. People were running and screaming. We could hear shuffling and screaming. I couldn't even imagine what the people inside that classroom were going through. It seemed as though me and Addy had been standing there forever but it had only been a few seconds. All I could think about was that we had to get out of the school.

Suddenly something snapped inside of Addison. When I saw that she was back from wherever she had gone in her mind I grabbed her hand and pulled her along as we ran through the hallways towards the exit. Behind us we could hear more shots and screaming. I had to resist the urge to look back and see if the shooter was behind us because I knew if I looked back there was no doubt that I would stop running and I couldn't do that. This was a life or death situation and if I made one wrong move I knew that everything could be over.

Soon the exit came into view down the hall. As we got closer something else did also. There was a student dressed in black cargo pants, army boots, a tank top, and a mask. He had a duffel bag at his feet. As he watched the other kids running for the exit he opened the duffel bag and pulled something out. I grabbed Addison's arm and we stopped running. She looked at me confused but I couldn't talk. All I could do was point as the machine gun came into view. The kid pointed the gun at the student who tried to stop and turn around but it was too late. The kid opened fire. Some students fell when they had tried to turn and go in the opposite direction, getting trampled in the process. The shooter picked them off one by one, in no rush to end his killing.

"Sam what do we do?" said Addison frantically.

"That way." I said pointing down a different hall way.

We ran again. I tried to think. If that exit was blocked then there was no doubt that the others probably were too. This was no random shooting and I knew that. The premeditation was evident. The shooters, which I was sure there were more than just two, wanted to trap us and pick us off at their own pace. I tried to think of a place that we could hide. Somewhere not a lot of people knew about so there was no chance that they could find us. Sadly there was no place like that. This was a high school after all which meant not a lot of secret passageways or rooms like you see in the movies and television shows. Our best chance was the science lab.

The science lab was one of the few classes that didn't have a door with a window, locked completely, and didn't lead to an in locked courtyard. If we got there we would be safer and could escape. The window led right out to the parking lot where I was sure would have swarms of cops and swat teams.

"The science lab." I said.

We ran as fast as we could. We didn't have that much time until the shooters drifted away from their posts and began exploring the school. If we were still in the hallway when that happened we would be sitting ducks.

Suddenly we saw people running in the opposite direction as us. I stopped running. Addison stopped also and looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"What are you doing?" Addison asked me.

"Somethings wrong." I said, "This is a trap."

I looked around trying to think quick. We needed to clear the hallways like now. All of a sudden I thought of something.

"The library." I said.

Me and Addison went into the library. We could hear the people screaming and glass breaking as a few bullets broke the window on the door. Addison pulled me to ground as a bullet hit the bookcase beside me. We both scrambled to get behind The wall that separated two bookcases. We needed to get out of sight just in case anyone looked in.

We sat there in silence. I could hear the shooting and screams louder than ever. I covered my ears and shut my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried but I couldn't be strong for this. It just didn't make sense to me. Why was this happening? How could people be so ruthless to come to school and kill people. How could they not regret it?

I just couldn't believe that everything I had overcome, all that I had went through to get to who I was today, I could die and so could Addison, and...

"Haley. Oh my god Addison I have to get to Haley." I said as I began to get up.

Addy grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"No Sam! There are shooters in the school. You are not leaving this library until the cops come." said Addison.

"She could be hurt though. She's my Aunt Addy." I said trying holding back the tears.

"Listen to me. What do you think she is going to feel when she finds out you were shot because you wanted to get to her? Do you know how guilty she will feel? I do Sam. I do because when I got that call from your mom telling me that you OD'd on pills I felt solely responsible. I felt like it was my fault. If I had just keep insisting and didn't let you push me away it would have never happened." said Addison beginning to cry.

I didn't know what to think. I had never known that Addy felt this way, not that I asked her how she felt. I was so busy worrying about myself that I didn't even stop to think about how my friends and family felt after what I had done. I never took the time to talk to them and tell them I was sorry. I hadn't done anything accept be angry. I was angry with my mom for saving me, with Addy for trying to help me, with my family and friends for caring, and myself for not being strong enough to get the job done. I was in a dark place back then and didn't care about anyone but me.

I pulled Addy into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." I said, "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

* * *

(Haley's P.O.V)

I waited for the class to pile in and once everyone was settled I wrote Shakespeare on the board. This was my smallest class. I only had eleven kids in the class. We were going to start a new book today and I decided that Romeo and Juliet was a good choice. It was filled with love and fundamental education as well as just enough action, lies, and murder so that the class wouldn't daze of on me. I remembered when I was in high school and they had assigned the very play for them.

"Okay today we will be starting romeo and Juliet." I announced to the class.

There were a few groans in the class and I couldn't help but smile.

"Can anyone tell me what Romeo and Juliet is about?" I asked the class.

I saw a few hands go up so I knew I hadn't lost their attention just yet. I knew that with my classes I had to create a sense of interest. Romeo and Juliet wasn't the most interesting play, until you read it that was. When you did you could find a sense of relatedness to a particular character sometimes or just the who situation. It wasn't just lovey dovey junk. There was an underlying element that people failed to notice.

With Romeo and Juliet their wasn't the happy ending that everyone always expected. Their was actual death in it. Usually people expected the characters to live happily ever after but Shakespeare thought rather realistically or I guess creatively. He focused on the nasty side of humans, the side that others usually covered up.

"Okay..Terry how about you?" I asked.

Terry wasn't much of a talker. She didn't really socialize that much. I made a promise to myself that I would get her to open up a little more. I wanted her to feel comfortable around people and talking. I knew she had a story to tell just like Sam did when she cut herself off from everyone.

"Um.." said Terry.

"Come on and spit it out freak show." said a boy in the back.

Brian Macarthur. He was the class clown. He loved to speak out and pick on other students. Some teachers didn't act on his behavior saying "boys will be boys". They thought that it was okay for kids to do this to each other because it made them tougher. I did not.

"Brian detention for a week. There will be none of that in my class anymore. Everyone is entitled to speak here at their own pace and in their own way as long as it doesn't include profanity. I will not have anyone putting each other down here. Do you understand?" I asked him seriously.

"Yes Mrs. Scott." said Brian as the smile on his face disappeared and he sank into his seat.

I looked at Terry again and saw a small smile on her face. I guessed that no one ever stood up for her before. She was a good kid I knew that by her work. She was a great writer which made up for her quietness. I knew what it was like for people to only know how to express themselves through writing. That was how Luke and Sam were.

"It's about a boy who falls in love with a girl but they are star-crossed loves and fate is against them. Their families do not want them together and forbid them from having any relationship whatsoever. But they are in love and even after Romeo has killed Juliet's cousin and fled the town Juliet is still in love with him. He decides to return but is too late." said Terry.

"Ah. We don't want to give away the ending." I said with a smile, "Thank you Terry that was absolutely correct. Now in Shakespeare tragedies usually there is no happy ending and that may be a little off throwing for you guys but bear with me. There is a mix of love, passion, hatred, death, and fate."

I looked at the class and knew I had had their attention. I began to talk again when...

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

It sounded like firecrackers being set off but I knew that was not what it was. The sound was too familiar, too gut wrenching. It was a gun shot. Even after thirteen years I remembered the sound like it was yesterday. I remembered the pain and the fear.

"What was that?" said a girl frantically.

A couple kids got up went for the door.

"No! Don't go out there." I yelled at them.

Of course though the two of the guys thought that they were tough and didn't listen to me. They ran out in the hall.

"What do we do Mrs. Scott?" asked Ava.

I tried to think. These kids were counting on me. I was the teacher, the adult. I had to protect them and keep them calm. So I did the same thing I did thirteen except this time there was a difference. The shooter wasn't in the room. The shooter or shooters, I didn't know for sure yet, were out there in the hall .

"Everyone go to that side of the room." I said pointing away from the wall.

I went to the door and looked around the hallway. Kids were running all over the place. The hallways were covered with book bags, notebooks, textbooks, and other things. Suddenly I saw one of my students, Stephanie. She had blood on her and I didn't know if it was her blood or someone else's. She saw me and I signaled for her to run over. She ran into the classroom and I closed the door, locking it.

Steph sat against the wall with the other students. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She was shaking. I sat in front of her and put my hands on her knees. She looked at me. I could see how scared she was.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. I could see that she was in shock.

"Steph, Can you tell me what happened?" I asked her.

"Me and Robbie were in history. It was just like any normal class you know." said Steph as tears began to well up in her eyes.

I shook my head yes understandingly.

"We were talking. Today is our our anniversary. I was telling him that I had news. For the past couple of weeks I have been feeling sick lately like throwing up and stuff. I went to the doctors and they told me I am pregnant. I thought that Robbie would be mad. I didn't think that he wanted a kid but he was happy. He said that we could raise the baby together and I could move in with him and his mom because my parents said they would kick me out if I ever got pregnant." said Stephanie.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say that she was wrong for getting pregnant when she was in high school because then I would be a hypocrite. She was seventeen. It may not be an adult but she was old enough to make her own decisions and she had apparently picked the right guy.

"What happened next?" I asked her.

"This kid. Um..Bobby. He was sitting in front of us and he was talking to himself. He was saying how he was going to kill someone. Robbie asked him if he was okay. Bobby started yelling. He got out of his seat and was going on and on about how we would all pay." said Stephanie, "Then he got his book bag. He took out a gun and shot this girl that was sitting in another aisle because she told him to cal down. Robbie tried to help and Bobby shot him too. Robbie's dead."

Steph began to cry even more. I hugged her. I couldn't imagine what she was going through. I couldn't help but think of Nathan and wonder what would my life be like without him and Jamie in my life. Truly I would be lost. They were my heart and kept me sane after long days at work or when I was having troubles. Without them I wouldn't be where I was today.

"What am I going to do now Mrs. Scott. Robbie is dead and now I am alone to raise our child." cried Steph.

"Steph you will be okay. We will all be okay."

If I only I actually believed that. The truth was we would never be the same.

* * *

**There you go. **

**Tell me watcha think.**

**Review.**


	5. Things just got worse

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is Chapter 4**

**enjoy**

**PS: there will be some Brooke.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse**

(Sam's P.O.V)

_Thirty minutes._

It had been thirty minutes since this hell began. Thirty minutes since I realized the trueness of my humanity. No matter how strong a person is, whether physically and mentally, none of that matters when it comes to a speeding bullet. I had literally watched someones life slip away from them in a matter of seconds. People always told me that I was a strong person. My mom told me that, my aunt told me that, and a few other people but none of that mattered as I watched her slowly slip away in my arms. It was then that I realized no amount of strength could save you when death is starring you in the face. The will to live is the only thing that can keep you going.

"How long do you think before someone comes for us?" asked Addison nervously.

"The cops or the shooters?" I asked looking through the shelf and at the door.

Even though it had only been thirty minutes it felt like so much longer. I thought about Addison's question and the truth was I didn't know. Odds were that someone probably called the cops already and they were probably outside already with the swat team surrounding the place, looking for safe points of entry where lots of the kids were. That was either the cafeteria or the classrooms on the east side of the building. The sad part was that the library where we were sitting was on the west side. I didn't want to lie to Addy but I didn't want her to lose faith either.

"I don't know. Probably soon though because the cops are probably outside already. We just have to keep going. We can't just give up." I explained.

I could see that Addison was scared and honestly I was scared to. I didn't know whether or not I would ever make it out of the school. I didn't know if I or Addy were going to survive or if I would ever see my mom or family again. Right now I even wondered if I would even ever see my dead beat dad again. So much was going through my mind at the moment and I couldn't sort anything out. It didn't make sense, nothing did. How could someone do this? How could kids, almost the same age as me just kill?

Was life that bad? I thought back to first period. Benji had been so angry with everyone, even the person that stuck up for him. Thinking about the things that he had said I knew that he had to be one of the shooters. He had been furious. He said that we would all pay and what better way to make us and all the people that picked on him pay then to go ahead and get some kids together to shoot up the damn school.

I tried and put myself in his shoes, hell I had been in his shoes. It was the worst year of my life but I didn't try to kill anyone else; I tried to kill myself which probably wasn't any better. Although the difference was that I hadn't come to school with a gun and shot a bunch of students, Benji did. But was I really better than him? Was anyone in the school?

After this was over we would need someone to blame. That was just how it was. Some students and the family members of anyone, like the freshman girl, who died today would blame Benji and the other shooters. Other students and the family members of the shooters would blame the school and the students in it. They would say that school bullies pushed their children and friends to do this. Some of that would be true. The bullies would have pushed them to the edge but they alone chose to pull the trigger.

"Do you think it is Benji?" asked Addison.

I merely shook my head. She looked away with tears in her eyes.

"I just don't understand!" she said banging her hand on the floor.

I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I knew that this day was going to change us all. We would carry it with us forever. Some of us would be more scarred then others but we would all have to live with it. We would all have guilt for reasons that not even we ourselves could comprehend. Many of us would shut the world out so that we wouldn't have to feel the hurt. This was probably one of the most traumatic things that we would ever have to go through but soon it would be over.

The aftermath would be almost as worse and gut wrenching then all of this. The truth was that we would all need each other. No one person would be able to deal with this alone. No matter if they were loners or geeks or jocks; in the end we would all have to break those barriers and grieve as one because that was how we would survive or die.

We were going to be questioned and interviewed by the press and the police, there was no getting around it. This was like a circus for the media; it was what they did best. They fed off of the pain that we endured to get their story. I couldn't say they were heartless because they were just trying to do their job to make a living but if they could only picture there loved ones or children in this school at the same time as us. If the tables were turned they would not want to be poked and prodded like we were going to be.

"I don't understand either." I confessed honestly.

"I never thought that this was how it was going to end." stated Addison, her voice cracking slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

I didn't understand Addison's statement. I looked at her face but I couldn't read her expression. It was blank. There was no emotion. It was as though she was numb, just like I was at the moment. I was feeling so much that it all just seemed to numb everything out. I had only felt like this once before, last year, but I had never seen anyone else feeling the same way. I thought it was all just part of the depression at the time but when I started therapy I was told that it was a human defense mechanism.

Nobody wants to hurt so the only way the body can protect itself from the hurt is by completely shutting down. It is not the most productive solution, actually its not a solution at all, but its the only way that you can live sometimes. There are just times when everything becomes too much and you can't take it anymore. Those are the times when you block everything out. It gives you a little bit of freedom from yourself, if that makes sense. Because when it cones to your emotions; you can be your own worst enemy.

"I mean that I didn't think that this was the way I was going to die, not at sixteen. I wanted to do things with my life. I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to live a long life and have two crazy annoying kids with the guy of my dreams, whoever that would have been. I didn't think that would all be taken from me by some psycho's with guns." answered Addison.

"Addison we are not going to die first of all. You can't think like that. We are going to get out of here and you are going to be able to do all of those things. And I don't think they are psycho, they just lost hope." I said still trying to make sense of this all.

Addison shook her head understandingly but she looked just as lost as I was. All of a sudden we heard more shots. Bullets hit the wall in back of us. We tried to stay low to the floor just in case. It wasn't long before we heard more blood curdling screams. We waited for what seemed like an eternity before everything was quiet again but it was really only like a minute. Then there there was nothing. Silence.

Just when we started to calm down again..

_**Creek...**_

_**

* * *

**_(Haley's P.O.V)

We had been sitting in the classroom for a half hour and could hear the on and off firing of bullet's. It all just seemed so surreal. It wasn't like before this time though. Jimmy hadn't planned to come to school and hurt anyone. He had made a mistake but not these kids. These kids had planned this all out, there was no doubt about it. Also Jimmy had not killed anyone; he had shot Peyton in the leg but that was an accident. The kids that were out in the hall had already probably claimed many young lives.

I didn't know what to do. As a teacher I had to follow procedure, code purple internal threat, but no protocol trained them for the real my personal experience wasn't good enough to give me any idea of what to do; well except prepare for the death of a lot of students, some of them mine. That was going to be the hardest part, reading those names off of the memoriam that school would like put up after this was all over. I tried to hold back tears just thinking about it.

I looked around the class and could see that everyone was scared, even Brian. It amazed me how in the worst of moments people's true character came out. Stephanie was leaning against the wall with her hand on her hand on her stomach. I knew that she was scared and my heart truly went out for her. There was no doubt in my mind though that Robbie would have wanted her to raise their child and do the best that she could.

"Stephanie how many shooters were there?" I asked trying to asses the situation.

"I saw two but I know that there is more. They were blocking off the exits. They were trying to trap everyone in. Some people got out through the windows. I don't know if there are any on the second or third floor though." informed Stephanie.

"Okay let's see. There are four exits on the first floor and if you add Benji then that is five shooters." I said, "We could try and go out the windows but if the shooters are in the windows then we are going to be moving targets."

I didn't want to risk any of the students lives despite the fact that I knew that whatever we decided to do there was always that chance. Another thing was that I was not leaving the school yet. I couldn't. Sam was still somewhere in the building and if I left and she got hurt I would never forgive myself. She was my niece. I had an obligation to take care of her . She needed me and nothing was going to stop me from getting to her. Not even a speeding bullet and about five trigger happy teenagers.

"What if we just stay close to the building?" asked Brian.

That wasn't a bad idea but still it was risky, as with everything else. There was not one thing that we would be able to come up with that could truly be one hundred percent full proof. All we could do was act and hope for the best. At the moment it was the only way to get the class out safely.

"That could work but we would have to move really fast." I said.

"We could do that." said Brian.

I watched as the other kids shook their heads. I knew that they were trying to be brave and I was really proud of them for that but I was also scared for them. They may have only been in a classroom for a half hour, well everyone except Stephanie, but I knew that they were all going to be different. Thats just what happens when people are placed in life threatening situations, they see what they didn't before. You can't appreciate life until it is about to be taken from you. I just hoped that they changed for the better.

"Before you do this I need to tell you something. I will not be going with you." I confessed.

The look on all of their faces was heartbreaking. Some of them looked like they didn't believe me and others looked like they were angry with me. I wasn't trying to hurt them. They were going to be safer outside with the cops and their families then they were in the school with the shooters. They couldn't stay and I couldn't go. I had to find Sam but first I needed to make sure that they got out of the building. Even if they were just my students I thought of them as my own kids. I cared about what happened to them. Thats why I taught them about life; so they could be prepared.

"What are you talking about?" asked Stephanie," You can't make us go out there alone. And you can't stay here."

"Steph you all need to get to safety and that is not in here. You should be out there with the cops and your parents. I wouldn't be doing this if I thought it was the wrong choice. I would never intentionally put any of your lives at risk." I said honestly, "I have to stay though. My niece is in the building and I have to find her."

"If you go out there you could get shot." said Terry.

"No shit Terry." said Brian.

"Brian! First of all watch your mouth. This is still my classroom and I will not tolerate that language. And Terry, I know that there is a risk but its just like you all getting out of the building. I have to do this." I stated.

Everyone was quiet. They knew that they could argue anymore and I was glad. No matter what they said I still had to do this. I had made up my mind and nothing was going to change that. I tried to think. If I was going to have any chance at finding Sam I would have to wait until the ground floor was clear. Odds are the shooters wouldn't leave it unattended. They would probably leave one or two guys on the first floor while the others explored the second and third floors. I knew that this was practically a suicide mission but I didn't care at the moment.

All of a sudden there were more shots. Everyone got as low as they could. The shots didn't seem that close but the sound was pulsing through my ears. I heard the noise of glass shattering and closed my eyes tight. I didn't even notice what had broken. I just saw shards fall around the room. When the shots stopped I realized something that I knew was going to change everything.

The shots had came from outside.

"Mrs. James- Scott." said a frantic voice.

I was in shock and the voice sounded like a distant echo. I didn't know what was going on at the moment but it was really bad. It was like I was somewhere else at the moment. I wanted to snap out of it and realize that this was all a dream or I had just dozed off in class but I knew better.

"Mrs. James-Scott!" said the frantic voice again louder.

I snapped out of my daze and looked at the students. Everyone's attention was on Terry who was bleeding from her stomach.

* * *

(Brooke's P.O.V)

I sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. I was going to go into work ten. I needed a little bit of time to myself. It wasn't like I didn't love Sam because I did , she was my daughter after all. It was just that sometimes I needed to process everything. Sam had come a long way since the previous year but she still had her moments where she struggled a lot with nightmares and flashbacks. Sometimes she woke up in cold sweats and those were the nights when I didn't get any sleep. I just thought back to the day when I almost lost her forever and I blame myself.

What kind of mother doesn't notice that her own daughter is suicidal. I kicked myself for a while and didn't leave Sam's side once. She had been so angry with me when she woke up in the hospital after she overdosed on the anti-depressants. She had said that it was my fault because I didn't listen to her and that was true. I didn't listen to her. I just yelled because she was failing her classes like she had never done before. I didn't want her to throw her life away so I pushed her. I knew that she could do better. I though I was doing the right thing but I wasn't.

Sam had apologized after a few months of therapy but the words were still there. But that was all different now. Me and Sam had patched up our relationship and I had never been happier. I had gotten my daughter back and it was the only thing that I had ever wanted. Sam was my life. When I had found out that I was pregnant at sixteen I never thought that I would make it to the point where I was today but I surprised myself and my family.

My mom tried to convince me to get rid of Sam but I didn't want to. I had done what I did and I had to take care of my responsibilities so I did what I had to do and told my mom no. It was the first time I had stood up to her and it was the best decision I ever made. Nine months later I was in the hospital in labor with my baby girl and twenty hours later I was holding her tiny little body in may arms with Julian standing beside me smiling. I was so worried about what kind of mother I was going to be and then I noticed the smallest thing.

Sam had a killer grip. It was then that I knew she was going to be a tough little one and she was going to be okay. She just starred at me with her beautiful brown eyes. She was the most perfect thing I had ever seen. There was nothing about her that I thought I would ever change and that was still how I felt today. She would always be my little baby girl. She was the one who made me laugh, cry, and yell in the same day. She was my little miracle worker.

The one thing I couldn't stand though was that her father couldn't see that too. He had chosen his work over our daughter and that had hurt Sam so much. He hadn't even showed up when she overdosed and that had made me furious. I didn't understand why he was punishing Sam. Me and him had gotten a divorce but that didn't mean that he needed to stop his relationship with his daughter. Sam hated him now and it was his fault. I agreed with Sam one hundred percent and told her whatever decision she made I would back her up. She decided she never wanted to see him again.

I still couldn't believe that she was going to be sixteen. Me, Peyton, and Haley had been working on a surprise party for her while Nate, Jamie, Luke, and Sawyer had been distracting her. We knew that she obviously knew what we were doing already because Lucas and Nate couldn't keep anything from her. It was funny when they got overprotective. When she had had her first boyfriend in eighth grade they had interrogated him so much that even I felt bad for the kid.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring and it snapped me out of my daydream. I looked at the clock on the stove and it read 9:25. I groaned, hoping to god that it wasn't my mother here to give me a lecture on being prompt to work.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Peyton was standing their with panic all over her face.

"Peyton what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked her concerned.

"Have you seen the new yet?" Peyton asked me.

"No." I answered.

Peyton was scarring me. I didn't know what she was talking about. This was the most scared I had ever seen her. Peyton wasn't one for freaking out. She tried her best to hide it when she was feeling down or insecure but I could see the pain all over face and in her eyes. This was serious.

"P. Sawyer spit it out." I said.

She just looked at me for a second. I knew that she didn't know how to say whatever was on her mind but I needed to know.

"There's a shooting at the high school and Haley and Sam are in the building." said Peyton.

* * *

**There you go**

**Chapter 4**

**I hope liked it**

**Review.**

**PS: SHOULD HALEY OR PEYTON BE SAM'S GODMOTHER?**

**I WAS THINKING PEYTON BUT I WANT SOME SUGGESTIONS FROM YOU GUYS.**


	6. It's over

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is Chapter 5.**

**PS: THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME I UPDATE BEFORE I GO ON VACATION WHICH IS TODAY. I WILL BE BACK ON SEPT 1ST SO I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET BACK.**

**PSS: I REALIZED THAT I WROTE SOMETHING IN CHAPTER 1. I WROTE THAT PEYTON WAS SAM'S GODMOTHER. WELL I DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING. HALEY IS GOING TO BE SAM'S GODMOTHER BUT LUCAS IS GOING TO BE SAM'S GODFATHER SO THAT WAY THE WHOLE FAMILY IS CONNECTED. **

**THANKS TO othlvr16 FOR THE IDEA.**

**ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:If only**

(Sam's P.O.V)

Just when we started to calm down again..

_**Creek...**_

Both Addy and I froze as we heard the sound of the door slowly being opened. I tried to think fast. If this was a shooter we were screwed. We had no cover, no defense. A book was going to work against a bullet. I looked around as did Addy. Whoever it was I wasn't going down without a fight no matter what happened. I still had a lot of life to live and I was going to protect Addison like she had always done for me.

"What do we do?" I whispered over and over more to myself then Addison.

Suddenly Addison pointed to something. I turned to the direction she was pointing in. There was a small fire extinguisher mounted up on the wall. It looked like it would be good enough to knock a person out and that was exactly what we needed. We could knock out one of the shooters, take his gun from him, and try and escape through the window. Honestly though I didn't think I would be able to leave the school without knowing that Aunt Haley was out too. I just couldn't and I knew that Addy was going to try and stay with me if I stayed but I couldn't put her life in danger as well.

I quietly but quickly made my way over to the wall. I took the fire extinguisher down and rushed back to Addy who was now standing up. She was just as nervous as I was. I was thankful that the fire extinguisher was light. I lifted it above my head, ready to knock out whoever rounded the corner. I could still hear the persons footsteps. They were close. Whoever it was I could tell that they were nervous as well because their breathing was fast and sporadic.

They were getting closer and I felt my heart rate pick up as I realized that they were only a few feet away. I was going to swing as hard as I could as soon as they came into my view. I didn't want to hurt anyone but these shooters were going to kill us if we didn't fight back. I didn't really want my last moments to be like that. I wanted revenge for that girl that I saw die and all the other people in this school who had fell victim to these kids. They didn't deserve to get away with this.

That was strange coming from me because usually I tried to think about the person in the situation. They were bullied and tormented but it still didn't justify their actions. This time they were not going to get sympathy from me. Killing was never the answer. They did not have the right to take innocent people's lives because they couldn't take high school. They didn't deserve to walk out of here at the end of they day like nothing happened. It wasn't right.

Addy stood close to me as a person began to come in to view. I gripped the fire extinguisher tight and prepared for what I was about to do. I redied myself and just when I realized ther were right by us I turned and swung.

"Woah!" I head a person yell.

The person had ducked just in time and fell onto the floor. I stopped the extinguisher before it could hit the bookcase. I didn't wasn't to alert the other shooters. I looked down and noticed who I had almost decapitated.

"ETHAN!" I said kind of angry.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" asked Ethan pointing to the fire extinguisher in my hands.

I literally wanted to slap him for asking such a stupid question. Sometimes Ethan could be a real idiot even when we were in a life or death situation. Sometimes it was funny but not now, not when there were people in the school trying to kill us.

"What do you think I am doing with it Ethan?" I asked sarcastically.

Suddenly we heard another round of shots. Ethan got up. He looked at the door. Someone was coming and this time I knew for certain that it wasn't a student. I pulled him behind the wall where we had been hiding. I signaled for him to stay quiet. We all just sat there as again we heard the door begin to open.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice.

I closed my eyes. I was trying to think of who it could be that was talking. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. I didn't think that I had a class with the person but I knew that I had probably heard them in the hallways or somewhere out of school. Either way the person was talking to someone and they were right in the doorway. I had the fire extinguished in my arms and was ready to use it again if I needed to.

"I heard a noise and I think it came from in here." said another voice

This voice I knew. I didn't want to think that it was the person but it didn't surprise me. He had practically ratted himself out when he made his outburst and warned us that he was going to do this. I just hadn't realized he would stoop this low. I didn't think that he had felt this bad. Benji wasn't a bad person. He was smart. I didn't understand how he could go from that smart kid that he was before high school to a masked shooter who was killing people that he once called his friends.

The reality set in harder then ever. This was happening. We were up against our 'friends'. I never picked on Benji, I had actually helped him, and yet I felt as guilty as the guy that had picked on him probably did. I guess I felt like if I had just tried to talk to him after it happened then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be doing what he was right now. He wouldn't be trying to kill us. I knew that it was stupid to think that but I really couldn't help it.

All of sudden there was a noise. It sounded like a person running.

"GET HER!" yelled the first voice.

Addison put her hand over her mouth as she chocked back her tears. We heard Benji and the other kid take off and the door closing behind them. I couldn't take this. I was going to crazy if I just sat here but we were going to die and I couldn't leave without Aunt Haley. I was basically trapped. I didn't know what to do and I was becoming more scared by the second.

* * *

(Haley's P.O.V)

"Get me some kind of cloth. A sweater or a shirt, anything to helpme stop the blood." I ordered.

I had my hands covering Terry's stomach. She was hemorrhaging pretty bag and I knew that if I couldn't stop the bleeding that she could die. She needed a doctor quick but I didn't how we were going to get one. The shooting was now not only in the school but across the courtyard. There was no way that we could get out of here. Trying to get through the hallways would odds are fail horribly.

The nurses office was only down the hall, four classes away but was possibly losing our lives worth it. I looked around, still waiting for someone to give me something. All of the kids were in shock. Ava had fainted from the blood. I knew that she would be okay but Terry was in serious danger. I didn't want to be mean to the kids but they needed to realize how serious the situation was.

"Now!" I yelled making them jump a little.

Terry whimpered and I looked down at her. She was beginning to shake. I had to make a decision fast.

"Here." said Stephanie.

Stephanie gave me her sweater. It was thin so I wrapped it up and placed it over Terry's wound. Brian took off his jacket and put it under Terry's head. I could see the guilt all over his face. I knew that he was sorry for what he said and blamed himself for Terry being shot though it wasn't his fault at all.

It didn't take long at all for the blood to soak through the blood. It was decision time.

"Okay look. Terry needs to get to the nurse. Now the nurse's room is only four classes down the hall but we would have to go in the hall." I informed the class.

"Wait. The shooters are still out their and they are pretty close considering that one of the stray bullets hit Terry." said Brian.

I wasn't in the mood for any of Brian's smart ass comments so I stopped him in his tracks. I didn't want to hear any more. I had to get something out before it was too late. I could see that the kids were all terrified and I didn't blame them. This was a big deal.

"Now I am going out there and I need to know something. Who is coming with me? None of you have to okay. I understand that you are scarred and nervous and it is totally understandable." I comforted them.

I had spent two years with these kids and I knew what type of people they were. They were going to grow up and show the world that they were smart and talented. There was no doubt in my mind that one of these kids would probably end up to be the president and I wasn't just saying that.

"I am going." said Brian standing up.

I couldn't help but smile. I knew that he wanted to make up for what he had said.

"I will too." said Stephanie.

"Um Steph I don't really think that that is a good idea considering your situation." I tried to explain.

"Um she's bleeding." said Brian.

Stephanie's pants had blood on them and I knew that she needed help too. She could be having a miscarriage.

* * *

**There you go.**

**I am sorry that it is short but I am leaving this second so I kind of had to rush.**

**Let's just say I didn't know that I could type this fast lol.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Have a great summer!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is Chapter 6**

**I'm back! Yay. I just started school and it is good so far except that my schedule is a little messed up and I have to change some things. I still can't believe that I am a junior in high school already. One more year until I am off to college. WOW! Time sure does fly.**

**I hope you guys had a great summer and are having a good time with school. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cause and Effect**

**Brooke's P.O.V**

My hands were shaking uncontrollably and my heart was going a mile a minute. I couldn't believe that this was actually baby girl and my best friend were stuck inside a building with crazy kids trying to kill everyone. The day that Jimmy Edwards enterred the day that Jimmy Edwards enterred the school with the loaded gun popped back into my head. It had all happened so fast._.._

_(flashback)_

_I enterred the school grounds and immediately began to look for Peyton. I was happy that everything was starting to die down a little after the time capsule tapes were released. It seemed like there was only one tape that everyone was interested in now. Jimmy's. _

_The Quad was packed with other students catching up with their friends and begging teachers for extensions on their papers and homework. Across the Quad I noticed a vertain sandly blonde leaning against a pillar with her usual leather jacket. I smiled. Only Peyton Sawyer could make a day as beautiful as this seem so dull and dreary. _

_"Peyton!" I called cupping my hands over my mouth in hopes that she would actually hear me, and she did. _

_Peyton looked up and eventually saw where I was waiving her down. She gave a small smirk and began to walk towards me._

_"Well Well someone's cheery today." stated Peyton in her usual tone._

_"Yes I am." I said with a smile," I'm just glad that most of this has blown over and no one is talking about my...you know."_

_"Way to be discreet Brooke Davis." said Peyton with a pat on the shoulder._

_Peyton was such a sarcastic ass sometimes but I loved her. Despite everything that had gone on she was still my best friend. I loved her like a sister and we practically were just that. From the time of kindergarten we were inseperable. I couldn't imagine not knowing P. Sawyer. I was one of the few people who could see past Peyton's loner, I hate the world image that Peyton worked hard to keep. She was a great person at heart but she had been hurt a lot, way too many times. The only way she knew of protecting herself from any more of that hurt was just shutting herself out._

_Me and Peyton walked into the school side by side. As we turned the corner to go to our lockers I notice something from the corner of my eye, Jamie Edwards was pointing a gun in our direction. We stopped directly in front of the door and as soon as I realized what was truly going on I grabbed Peyton's hand. She could see him too. It was as if time just stopped. We were terrified and I don't know how but we managed to duck in the last second._

_POP!_

_The glass from the door in front of us shattered and fell all around us. Then there were screams and people running everywhere. I scrambled to sit up and cover my head in hopes that I didn't get trampled on. Then out of nowhere someone picked me up and I began to run too._

_When I got outside people were everywhere. Students were running and screaming and the teachers were trying to get us all away from the building. That's when I noticed that Peyton was gone. I looked around frantically._

_"Peyton!" I yelled still looking around. _

_I couldn't see her but I wasn't about to stop looking. Suddenly I saw a school bus pull up to a school and Whitey steps out and looks around at all the craziness. Then Lucas gets off with Nathan right behind him. Lucas saw me and ran over. At that point I was trying not to panic and ran to him. When I got to him I grabbed his arms._

_"Somebody has a gun inside and they're shooting!" I said desperately pointing back on the verge of tears._

_Nathan must have heard me and panicked. He ran towards the school yelling Haley's name._

_"My god! Everybody back on the bus!" Whitey yelled._

_"I lost Peyton. I don't know where she is. I mean, she was right there and a shot went off and now she's gone and I" I said desperately looking back at the school._

_Lucas forced me to look back at me._

_"Look, wh-a-hey-hey, Peyton was shot?" Lucas asked._

_"No, I don't know! She was right behind me; we were by the library!" I tried to explain._

_"Haley's in the tutor center." said Nathan shocked._

_"All Students on the bus! CODE RED, NOW!" yelled Whitey._

_Nathan shaked his head. _

_"LET'S MOVE! Come on." Whitey continued to yell._

_Nathan turned away and looks back at the high school. So much was going through my head at that moment._

_"Nathan, get your ass on that bus!" yelled Whitey._

_Nathan didn't answer. He turned back and ran towards the school. Lucas quickly let go of me and ran towards Nathan._

_"I got him Coach!" he yelled to Whitey._

_Lucas yelled at Nate and tackled him to the ground but Nathan pushed him away and starred at him angrily._

_"Haley's in there!" he yelled before turning and running into the building._

_Lucas ran after him. I tried to run after him but Whitey grabbed me and forced me to get on the bus and the driver to drive away._

_End Flashback..._

That day changed mine as well as many other lives in Tree Hill. I wasn't in school for the whole shooting but waiting in that place not knowing if Peyton as well as the rest of my friends were alive or dead tore me apart. I had felt so guilty for leaving Peyton that day. I knew that she had died I would have never ever forgiven myself. Deep down I knew that I had no control over what happened but after talking to that reporter I kind of felt like I could have.

Jimmy wasn't a killer, he didn't even kill anyone that day. He only took his own life but nearly took Peyton's. He was just scared and angry. He only wanted people to like him. He was one of the many people that got picked on day in and day out. He felt like he had no place in the world so the only way to make everything better was to kill the people that made him feel like he was a no one and the sad thing was that that day could have been prevented.

Teenagers were ruthless. There was no reason why we did what we did really. Basically we just went along with everyone else and certain people just didn't fit in. On the other hand though they never really tried to. They didn't fight back even though sometimes that was harder said then done. Basically when it came down to it we were all wrong. We never should have picked on Jimmy because he was different but he never should have brought a gun to school and shot up the place.

Peyton and I were driving to the high school and my heart was literally in my throat. All I could think about was the fact that my little girl and my best friend were stuck in a school with a bunch of kids with guns. I knew that Sam was smart but I was scared. She was my little girl. Sam wouldn't leave the school without Haley and I knew that Haley wouldn't leave without Sam.

I didn't understand how in only two and a half hours my whole life could be turned practically upside down. It wasn't supposed to be like this. The world wasn't supposed to be this way. Parents weren't supposed to watch their children die, Children weren't supposed to be killing each other, and we all weren't supposed to wake up each morning fearing that this day could be the last. I didn't understand when everything had gone so horribly wrong. Today our kids were driven by violent video games, hatred, anorexic models telling girls that they need to be just like them when they aren't even happy with themselves, depression, drugs, corruption, abuse, bad role models or even no role models at all. It just wasn't right.

"It's going to be okay Brooke. Sam and Haley will be fine. You know that Haley won't let anything happen to Sam. She's probably with her right now outside waiting for you to go and get her." Peyton said trying to calm Brooke.

"I hope so." I said not looking back at her.

I truly didn't feel like anything was going to be okay. I know that I was supposed to keep up hope but it was kind of hard when hope didn't stop bullets. I just had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that today was going to end horribly. I didn't know why but I just knew that after today no one was ever going to be the same.

* * *

(Haley's P.O.V)

Terry was losing a lot of blood and was drifting in and out of consciousness. I knew that we had a short window of opportunity. Even if the nurse wasn't there the window in the nurse's office was right in front of the main entrance so we could get her and Stephanie to the paramedics. Once I did that I could go and find Sam. I wasn't sure if she had made it out or not but there was no way that I was taking that chance. Brooke would never forgive me if Sam got hurt and I definitely wouldn't forgive myself.

I wasn't going to hide it I was scared to death. The thought of not being there to see Jamie grow up tore me apart. I loved him so much. He had been through a lot in his young life and I didn't want to have to go through that. I knew that Nathan would be okay raising Jamie but it wouldn't be the same. Me and Nathan were supposed to grow old together and maybe have more kids and see our kids have kids. I couldn't imagine not having that.

"Mrs. Scott." said Terry.

She was super pale and sweating. She looked so close to death that it scared me. Her body shook with every breath she took which I could see was getting harder and harder. She was fighting so hard but she was tired. I could see how worried the kids in the class were. I didn't blame them. Losing someone that you knew was life changing and heart braking. Even if you didn't really know the person just the fact that you used to see them everyday made going on that much harder because it was as if a part of your life was missing.

I knew that from experience.

"You need to keep your strength honey." I said stroking her hair.

"I know that I'm not...going to ...make it...Can you tell...my mom...that I...love her. And I'm...sorry." said Terry on the verge of tears.

She was giving up and on some level I felt responsible. Everyone always said a teacher's job was to teach but I always looked at is as more of that. Sure we teachers were there to get students through knowledge that they could use to make something of themselves but we also guided them. We prepared them for the tough rode ahead though at that age they didn't believe that it was hard. It was our job to get them to see the truth and then ready them.

We gave the courage to finish school and go out into the world with as little fear as possible because the truth was that the future held uncertainties that would scare the hell out of anyone. The real world was going to be ruthless and cruel. There would be hate, loss, people trying to tear them down, and probably many occasions where they thought they just couldn't achieve a certain goal but our job was to give them the strength to do so. We made them strong and showed them that though it was hard they could get through any obstacle that stepped in their way if they just fought hard enough.

Terry didn't want to fight anymore.

"No Terry. I won't tell your mom anything because you will do that. You are not going to die today or any time soon for that matter." I treied to convince her, "I will not let you die. I am going to get you out of here and then you will be okay. I promise you that you will be okay."

Terry swallowed back more tears and I felt mine begin to fall lightly down my cheeks. I was not going to let Terry die on my watch. She was going to get out of the school and to a hospital. There was no way that I was going to fail her. I just couldn't. She had a whole life ahead of her and this was just a large steppingstone on the path that led to it. She would be okay. I had to tell myself that and I had to drill it in her. I would not let her give up.

I knew that we had to move now. Any time that I stalled was precious seconds stripped from the hope Terry would be okay. I took off my sweater and tried my best to tie it around her waist tight enough so that it would stay in place long enough for us to make it to the nurses office. Terry winced in pain as I began to tighten it but I knew that I had to do it. When I was done I looked at all the faces of my students. They were scared, that was obious to anyone, and I knew that I had say something to them or I would regret it later.

"Who remember's what I said on the first day of school?" I asked patiently.

Ava raised her hand slightly but quickly put it back down. She was one of the shyest kids that I had to teach. She always seemed to second guess herself though I told her many times not to do so. She was smart and had a great deal of potential. All she needed was believe that she could actually do it. She never told me why she felt so badly of herself but truthfully I never asked. I knew that if she wanted me to know then she would come to me and tell me.

"Go ahead Ava. It's okay." I reassured her.

"You told us about the quote by W. C. Doane: _"Life has no smooth road for any of us; and in the bracing atmosphere of a high aim the very roughness stimulates the climber to steadier steps, till the legend, over steep ways to the stars, fulfills itself."_" said Ava.

"Exactly so this is just one more step up the cliff and you are all going to be okay. No matter what happens today you have to remember that you are going to be okay. Through all the grief that is bound to follow this day you have to believe that you were supposed to survive. Don't ask yourself why you survived while so many others didn't because there is no point in that. Doing that will only make you degrate yourself. You are all such amazing people and I want you to know that I am proud to be your teacher." I told them.

The next part was going to be hard. We were going to have to go out into that hallway and I knew that these kids were going to have to make a run for it. They needed to get out of the building now or they were never going to. This wasn't a time for questions or tears. They had to get out of this school now. It was the only way that I could feel they were okay. It wasn't long before the shooters started breaking into classrooms. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if one of those classes was this one.

"Okay now I need you all to listen for one second. You have to run. You need to get out of the school and the only way to do that is out the windows so I want you all to go as soon as I close this door." I told them," Do you understand me?"

They all shook there heads. I took one last second to look at all their faces before standing up. Brian helped Stephanie up and I did the same with Terry putting her arm over my shoulder so I could try and support her whole body. I knew that she wouldn't be able to walk and I wouldn't risk her getting hurt any further if she could. We slowly moved closer to the door and reality slowly began to set in. We were going out into the hallway unaware of what could possibly happen to us. Well we knew that there was a possibility that we could be caught but we had to do it.

I took a deep breath and began to turn the door knob.

"Wait!" I heard a voice behind me say before I could start to open the door.

I turned around and saw that it was Ava.

"I am coming too." she said.

For that brief second I could see something in her eyes that I had never seen before, strength. She always cowered away from other people. She didn't really have friend either but right in that instant she became a completely different person and I was amazed and proud. She wanted to help and even though I really didn't want her to I knew that she wouldn't let me discourage her. So I simply agreed.

"Okay." I agreed quickly, "But we have to go now."

Ava got up and went to the the other side of Terry and put her other arm over her shoulder. She looked at me and shook her head slightly and I knew that she was ready to go. In that moment I said a little prayer asking, well actually begging, for god to keep me safe.

It's kind of funny how in the moments that could be your last almost everyone turned to god. There was something about the possibility of death that shook people to the core. Those who never went to a church a day in their life fell on their hands and knees in prayer. They begged god to let them live longer. They pleaded over and over again and that was what I was doing now. I didn't want to die and I didn't think I deserved to die but that wasn't really up to me.

If it came down to the wire and by some chance I had to choose between saving my students life or my life the choice would be easy, them. Though I didn't want to die Ava, Stephanie, Terry, and Brian were still young. They had not experienced anything in life yet. I, on the other hand, had a family and had somewhat experienced what the real world was like.

I turned the doorknob and took a deep breath as I slowly began to open the door. I stopped after the door was cracked a little, and listened. I had to make sure that none of the shooters were anywhere near the class. I didn't want to draw any attention that could possibly result in the shooters coming our way. I listened for a little while but there was nothing, absolutely nothing. In a school, especially a high school, that was unheard of. For some teachers this would be a dream come true, the quiet, but not under these circumstances. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

I finally opened the door all the way and took my first step into the hallway. The stench of blood filled and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I had never been one for blood. When I was little and me, Taylor, and Quinn would play outside I used to always fall down because I was such a klutz. Whenever I saw blood I would get sick or cry, sometimes both, and Taylor would always make fun of me because I was so sensitive.

"It's dead." said Brian which made us all turn our heads.

"Don't say dead," said Stephanie angrily.

I knew that Brian didn't mean to be so blunt but he never thought about things before they came out of his mouth. He was a smart kid but he was just so caught up with being cool and keeping up his tough guy image fro his friends. He kind of reminded me of Nathan in that sense. When we had first started dating it was like he was ashamed of showing everyone that he actually had a heart.

Suddenly a noise snapped me out of my thought. I stopped for a second as did the others. After a few seconds the noise returned. It was gunshots and they were very close. I looked around quickly trying to find anywhere to hide and that's when I noticed how close we were to the nurse's office.I was going to have to make a hasty decision. We couldn't go back because there was no time and even if there was time Terry and Stephanie needed to get straight to the paramedics. The only way I knew they would be okay was if we made it to the nurse's office. The shots were fired again and I heard a small sob from Stephanie.

"Oh my god their going to get us." Stephanie cried.

"We have to go back!" Brian exclaimed.

"No, there is no time to go back now okay. The Nurse's office is right there." I said pointing to the Nurse's office, "You guys are going to have to run to it okay. I want you to run as fast as you can."

By the look on their faces I knew that they must have thought I was insane. They were starting to realize that I wasn't going to be going with them. I couldn't. For one I had to distract the shooter that was heading our way. If I didn't then we were going to get caught and odds are we were going to die. Plus I still had to search for Sam. I knew that she had study hall first period in the auditorium and the first shots, according to Stephanie, occurred right next door. Sam was a smart kid and I knew that she was probably somewhere where she thought was the safest place possible, with Addison of course. The only place that I could think of was the library.

"Mrs. Scott you have to come with us." pleaded Ava.

"I can't Ava. I have things that I need to do. Don't worry about me though. You just need to get out of here and get to your families." I said.

"I'll go with you." suggested Brian

"No. Brian if you want to actually do something important then you have to get the girls to safety. Can you please just do that?" I asked him

"Okay." he said.

Suddenly the shots were fired again and this time we all ducked. The shooter was right around the corner. I waived for the kids to go and they starred at me for a second but then complied. I watched as they took off for the nurse's office and I was relieved that they were going to be okay. Now was the hard part.

* * *

(Sam's P.O.V)

The bell rang for fourth period. I couldn't believe that in two hours my life was completely changed. The thought that someone I knew would be lying dead just outside the door shook me to the core. I had lost a lot of people in my life and I didn't want to lose anyone else but I knew that that was totally out of my control. In life there were just things that were out of my control like this. A part of me didn't want to leave the library. I didn't want to know who died. I didn't want to see the shooters. All I wanted was for this day to just start over. I knew that if I had another chance I could stop this all from happening. Well that's what I thought.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Addy.

I didn't say anything. It was like I was back to a year ago. I pretended that I was somewhere else. I wanted to be anywhere except in the school. My therapist had said that I suffered from anxiety attacks. It had gotten better and lately I had begun to think that I was getting back to normal but at that moment I didn't think my life would ever go back to normal. I wasn't that lucky. The shooting was bringing back the same feelings that I had had felt back then. Helpless, alone, weak. That was exactly how I was feeling now.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ethan.

Ethan didn't know about what had happened to me last year. All basically anyone really knew was that I had gone through something bad and scary. When I had gotten back to school everyone starred at me. They treated me like I was like a little fragile baby. They would make sure that they never talked about anything that might upset me. Addy was the only exception. I told her everything and not once did she judge me. I just wanted anyone to tell me that I wasn't crazy. I felt like everyone was against me. No one ever really believed me about the bullying, except for a small few. I felt like no one cared about what happened to me.

"She's having a panic attack." explained Addy, "I need to try and calm her down."

I had my hands over my ears and my eyes were closed shut. I pictured mom in my head. She was the only person that I wanted to see. I couldn't believe that I was putting her through this again. By now this was all over the news and every parent lined the outside of the school, waiting. Mom was probably amongst them with Aunt Peyton, Uncle Nate, and Uncle Lucas which I thought was a good idea because she needed them. I knew that she was probably really scared and I blamed myself. Tomorrow was supposed to be my birthday and now I didn't even know if I was going to make it to then.

I had gotten medicine last year for my anxiety and was taken off at the beginning of the school year. My therapist had taught me little tricks to help me if I ever had another attack. One of the tricks was to breath evenly and tell myself that I was okay and I needed to get back to reality. I felt someone's arms around me and I flinched. I knew it was Addison but for some reason I was scared.

"Breath Sam." pleaded Addy," Your okay remember. Your in school with me and Ethan. You have to come back to us. Sam, we need you right now. I need you."

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I repeated over and over as I felt my body sway back and forth.

Addy tightened her grip on me. The horrible feeling in my stomach was getting worse and I gritted my teeth hard. I tried to think of Mom. I loved her so much and all I wanted at that moment was to be in the safety of her arms. I knew that I was the luckiest person in the world. Other teenage moms would have abandoned their children or would have sent their kid to a mental institution if they endured what I had a year ago. Mom didn't. She had stuck with me through it all.

Mom protected me and I was grateful although sometimes I wished she would take more care of herself. I wanted her to get back out in the world. Dad had broken her heart but that didn't mean that there wasn't someone out there who could help her heal it. She always talked about wanting another kid and I was all for the idea. She deserved to be happy and for some reason I just felt that she wasn't.

The though of mom calmed me down a little. I opened my eyes and slowly took my hands away from my ears.

"You okay?" asked Addy worried.

"Not really." I said honestly.

I was tired. When I had first returned to school the previous year this had happened a lot. Whenever I felt an attack coming on I would go to the bathroom and just sit there hiding from everyone. I still had had the feelings of wanting to end my life though I tried my best to hide it from everyone. I hated going to the psychologist once a week and I knew that if mom found out she would make me go more or worse. Back then I still hadn't trusted her. It was like the only reason that she even believed me now was that I tried to kill myself. I didn't even ponder the possibility that she just did it because she loved me and saw that I was hurting myself.

"It was true wasn't it?" asked Ethan, "You tried to kill yourself."

"Yes." I said not even wanting to know where he had heard that from.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"The bullying. It had gotten to the point where I was completely alone. No one believed what was going on, not even my mom. Well that's not exactly true because Addy did believe me. I was just stupid and shut myself off completely. At the time I truly believed that suicide was my only option. I was wrong." I explained not trying to get into that much detail because I wanted to put that behind me already.

It got quiet after that and Addy let me go once she realized that I was truly okay now. Suddenly I thought of something. I went into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I needed to call mom.

"What are you doing?" asked Addy.

"I have to call my mom. I just realized that odds are the cops are out there blind. I need to tell her what's going on so she can tell the police." I told them.

I dialed moms number and waited. After barely two rings mom picked up her phone.

"SAM!" Mom said right away.

I could tell by her voice that she had been crying and I understood why. She was just as scared as I was. People had told me that a parents worst nightmare was losing their kids and this was the second time that mom was going through it. If I ever got out of the school I knew that I had to apologize for everything and make up for it somehow.

"Mom." I said near tears myself but I held them back because I needed to tell her what was going on.

"Sam where are you? Who are you with? Are you hurt?" Mom asked barely breathing between the questions.

I wanted to talk to mom forever but I had to move on to bigger, more important, things. She needed to know what was going on.

"Mom I'm fine. I am in the library with Ethan and Addy. Mom I have to tell you something and you have to tell the cops." I told her.

"What is it?"

"There are at least six shooters. They chained the door and have multiple guns. A lot of kids were shot. I think the best way in would be through the roof because they are spread out. A lot of kids are in the classrooms and I don't know if any have gotten out. I couldn't lock the library door. I didn't have a chance." I explained to her fast.

"Haley's class got out but she wasn't with them. I think she came to look for you. How could this happen?"

"The same way it did before but I am going to be okay. We all will. I'm scared though."

"Sam you just hang tight. The SWAT team is here and they are going to be coming for you. Just stay where you are and don't move."

Suddenly my heart was caught in my throat.

"Mom I love you." I said before I dropped the phone.


	8. It ends

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is Chapter 7.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: It ends**

(Sam's P.O.V)

"What are you doing?" asked Addy.

"I have to call my mom. I just realized that odds are the cops are out there blind. I need to tell her what's going on so she can tell the police." I told them.

The people on the outside of the school were clueless, especially the cops. They needed to know the kind of people they were dealing with. I knew two name and that was it but it was more than they did. Also I knew that the doors were chained locked so they would have to come in through the roof or the back door which was hidden by an office. It the only way that I could help and I needed to hear my mom's voice. I dialed moms number and waited. After barely two rings mom picked up her phone.

"SAM!" Mom said right away.

I could tell by her voice that she had been crying and I understood why. She was just as scared as I was. People had told me that a parents worst nightmare was losing their kids and this was the second time that mom was going through it. If I ever got out of the school I knew that I had to apologize for everything and make up for it somehow. I knew that this wasn't my fault deep down but I just couldn't explain why my brain kept telling me that it was.

"Mom." I said near tears myself but I held them back because I needed to tell her what was going on.

"Sam where are you? Who are you with? Are you hurt?" Mom asked barely breathing between the questions.

I wanted to talk to mom forever but I had to move on to bigger, more important, things. She needed to know what was going on. I knew that I was on the verge of breaking down as i heard the fresh sobs coming from my mom. She was scared and she had every right to be. I didn't know if I was going to get out of the school. I didn't know if I would ever see her again but I couldn't let me emotions get to me. I had reassure her that everything was okay, or at least that I was, for the moment.

"Mom I'm fine. I am in the library with Ethan and Addy. Mom I have to tell you something and you have to tell the cops." I told her.

"Hold on." said mom, "What is it? The cops tapped the call."

"There are at least six shooters. They chained the door and have multiple guns. A lot of kids were shot. I think the best way in would be through the roof because they are spread out. A lot of kids are in the classrooms and I don't know if any have gotten out. I couldn't lock the library door. I didn't have a chance." I explained to her fast.

"Haley's class got out but she wasn't with them. I think she came to look for you. How could this happen?"

"The same way it did before but I am going to be okay. We all will. I'm scared though."

"Sam you just hang tight. The SWAT team is here and they are going to be coming for you. Just stay where you are and don't move."

Suddenly I heard a small creaking noise. I fell silent and after a second I thought it was just my mind playing sick jokes on me but all of a sudden a guy stepped around the bookcase and pointed a rifle at us. My heart was caught in my throat. I gripped the phone tightly and whispered something.

"He's here." I said with fear fairly evident in my voice.

"DROP THE PHONE NOW!" the guy yelled.

I knew that I had to but mom needed to know something before I did.

"Mom I love you." I said before I dropped the phone.

...

He just stood there waiting, pointing the gun at us for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. I knew that we were going to die and I just hated that. I didn't want to die as ironic as that was. I loved my life now and everyone in it. My life had been changed since last year and it was definitely for the better. And now I guy was standing in front of me and my friends about to shoot us. This guy wasn't Benji, actually I didn't really know who he was. He looked a little old to be in high school. Then suddenly it hit me. He was the new guidance counselor.

"Mr. Walters." I said with a shaky voice.

"So you do know who I am. Ironic isn't it. I am supposed to guide people and instead I am killing them. The funny thing is though is that I went to this high school. I was bullied every day and no one stood up for me ever. So when Benji and his friends came to me with their plan I didn't even bother to hesitate." explained Mr. Walters.

"But these aren't the same people who bullied you." stated Addy with a shaky voice.

In that moment I realized that Addy was holding onto my hand and she was holding on pretty tight. She didn't want me to do anything stupid that could risk me getting shot and I understood. I knew the only way we would survive was to get the gun away from him. That wasn't possible in the position that we were in.

"IT'S STILL THE SAME!" he yelled causing us all to jump.

"How is it the same?" asked Ethan angrily.

"Because the people act the same way. Jocks like you pick on everyone who is beneath you. You don't care about anyone but yourself and don't care who you hurt to get what you want. The first day I got my job here you and you're pals were beating up Benji. For what?" asked Mr Walters with rage in his eyes and voice.

Ethan was silent. I just looked at him. He knew as well as I did that he was trying to make his team mates stop. Ethan didn't like to pick on people as far as I knew and had ever seen. He was a good guy which I knew from experience. We had only broken up because I wanted to. He hadn't done nothing. Mr Walters wouldn't believe him though.

"Answer the question! Why did you and you're friends beat up Benji?" he asked again impatiently.

"I don't know okay! But how is killing innocent people going to get you any answers. How will it make you feel any better?" asked Ethan pissed off.

Mr Walkers paused for a second. I knew that he was angry and honestly I didn't think that there was any way to reason with him. He was going to kill us no matter what but I needed to know why. I didn't want to die unless I know why they chose us. Why they had to kill people. None of it made sense to me.

"You need to die. By killing you all I save a future generation of people like me who suffer. You can't expect me to just let you all do this, bully innocent kids. You can't get away with it." babbled Mr Walkers.

"We're just kids." I said, "We make mistakes."

"Well this is the last mistake you will ever make." said Mr. Walkers as he pulled the safety on his gun, "STAND UP!"

I tried but my body wouldn't move. I was freaking out. My brain was screaming for me to get up because I knew that he would kill me faster if I didn't but the message wasn't getting to my legs fast enough. I was frozen. My heart was racing and I didn't know what to do but I wasn't surprised when Mr. Walkers yelled at me again.

"GET UP I SAID! NOW!" he yelled again.

I felt someone pull me up. It was Addy. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I wished that she wasn't there in that moment. She had stayed because I wouldn't leave and that was selfish of me. She was going to die because I was stupid. I wished we weren't friends because then she would be safe.

Mr Walkers pointed his gun at us steadily. He was pondering who to shoot first.

"Please don't do this." I begged the words escaping my mouth before I could even think about them.

"It's not too late. You can still give yourself in." added Addy.

Mr Walkers laughed.

"It is beyond too late. Don't play dumb with me. You're going to die. All of you." he stated matter-of-factly.

In that instant all I saw was Ethan lunged at Mr Walkers but he was too slow.

Mr Walkers saw him a mile away and pulled the trigger. Me and Addy could only watch as Ethan's body fell limp to the ground. He had been shot in the head. I knew that he was gone.

I heard Addy begin to sob beside me. I was in shock. Ethan was dead and we were next.

"So stupid!" he yelled, "Always trying to play hero."

"Mr Walkers please don't do this." I begged.

"It's a little too late for that Sam. You're such a hypocrite!" accused Mr. Walkers.

My heart skipped a beat. I didn't understand what he was talking about but I was really starting to freak out. This guy didn't even know me or any of the other kids in the school. I had never seen him before he started working here and even then it was rare. Now he killed Ethan and he was going to kill me and Addy.

"You don't know me." I stated shakily.

"I know what you did, what you tried to do. I know that you were bullied too. You tried to take the easy way out. You were going to kill yourself. You should have." he said.

That crushed me. He meant nothing to me but hearing him tell me that I should have killed myself struck a deep cord. A feeling that I had been suppressing for a while just came to the surface. I felt something on my arm and that was when I noticed that I was digging my nails into my arms so hard that I was now bleeding. Addy noticed too. I knew she would want to say something but I didn't want her too. He would hurt her if she questioned him.

"Shut up!" yelled Addy angrily.

I squeezed her hand tight. I wasn't fast enough. The look in his eyes was evil. He was going to shoot Addy now.

"No!" I stated, "If you are going to shoot anyone shoot me. You said I should have done it right. Well let Addy go and finish what I couldn't. Please. Just don't hurt her."

"No I will not leave you." said Addy.

"You have too. So make your choice Mr. Walkers. I won't try to run. Addy won't rat you out. As far as I'm concerned you don't even exist. YOU CAN SHOOT ME! YOU DON'T NEED US BOTH!" I said practically yelling.

Mr Walkers seemed intrigued with my offer. He was playing games with us. I didn't know if he would agree but I hoped he would. I didn't want to die but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to save Addy.

"Maybe." said Mr Walkers.

Suddenly a noise pierced my ears. I felt something warm on my face. I looked at my hand which was shaking uncontrollably and saw a thick red liquid. All of a sudden I felt Addy fall beside me. I starred in shock and sank beside her.

"Addy." I cried.

"What the hell was that for?" asked a voice.

It was Benji. He had shot Addy.

"You don't compromise. You NEVER COMPROMISE!" yelled Benji.

He was angry. Mr Watkins had betrayed him in some way. I couldn't understand anything. It was like time stopped. I just sat there beside Addy and cried. The second gunshot was dulled out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr Watkins fall to the floor dead. Benji had shot him in the head. It sickened me that I was happy . He had hurt, possibly killed, my best friend. He deserved to be dead.

"I'm sorry Sam but you know what has to happen." said Benji.

"Why?" I cried, "Why'd you do it? Was it seriously that bad? Couldn't you have tried to move on?"

"I could ask you the same thing." he said.

I knew that he was right. When I had been bullied I thought I could never move on. Day in and day out I lived in fear. Each day I wondered if I would get jumped and on many occasions I did think about what I would do to punish the girls who hurt me if I ever worked up the guts. I knew I wouldn't though. I couldn't hurt anyone because I would never, no matter who it was, want to force pain on anyone unless totally necessary. At the time I had wished that they would die but I knew now that they would get what they deserved in time. I couldn't play god which was exactly what Benji and his friends were doing. It wasn't supposed to be their chose of who lived or died.

"But I didn't kill anyone." I said defending myself, "I wouldn't kill anyone."

"Just yourself." stated Benji.

Suddenly we heard multiple shots. I covered my ears. Benji wasn't phased at all. Someone came through the door and that was when Benji ran to check who it was. He pointed his gun at someone but I couldn't see them from my position. I slowly stood up and rushed over.

"Oh my god." I heard the person say.

I guessed they had seen Ethan's body. As I slowly rounded the corner I saw who it was and my heart fell.

"Sam." said Aunt Haley.

I knew that she was starring at me because I had blood all over me. I felt like I was going to pass out. So many choices filled my head. Benji stood between us pointing his gun back and forth. Aunt Haley was going to die because she came looking for me.

"Are you hurt?" asked Aunt Haley worriedly.

I didn't answer. I breathing was speeding up as well as my heart rate.

"No questions. You get over there by her." ordered Benji.

Aunt Haley walked over to me. She hugged me but I didn't hug back. I was in shock. She looked to the right and saw Addy and Mr Walters lying on the floor in a large pool of blood.

"Benji please don't do this. You can stop." Aunt Haley tried to convince him.

"It's too late for that." said Benji.

"I defended you. Please don't kill us." I begged.

"I won't kill you. That's you're choice. There are three bullets in my gun left. I am going to shoot you two and myself. I will die you two choose to fight or die." explained Benji.

The only thing that I could think of was that he was a sicko. I regretted helping him. I regretted a lot of things.

Benji pointed his gun up at us. I closed my eyes and turned my face into Haley's side. She held me. The wait was horrible.

BOOM! The first shot.

I opened my eyes and aunt Haley was on the floor. I closed them again and waited.

Boom! the second shot.

I felt my body hit the ground hard. The pain surged through me, I would pass out soon.

Then... Boom! the last shu and a loud thud.

My ears rang from all three shots. The noise was instant and then silence. Nothing but silence.

* * *

There you go. The chapters to come will be the aftermath.

Chapter 7

Review


	9. The Day the Earth stood still

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is Chapter 8.**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Day the Earth stood still**

**_Previously..._**

_As I slowly rounded the corner I saw who it was and my heart fell._

_"Sam." said Aunt Haley._

_I knew that she was starring at me because I had blood all over me. I felt like I was going to pass out. So many choices filled my head. Benji stood between us pointing his gun back and forth. Aunt Haley was going to die because she came looking for me._

_"Are you hurt?" asked Aunt Haley worriedly._

_I didn't answer. I breathing was speeding up as well as my heart rate._

_"No questions. You get over there by her." ordered Benji._

_Aunt Haley walked over to me. She hugged me but I didn't hug back. I was in shock. She looked to the right and saw Addy and Mr Walters lying on the floor in a large pool of blood._

_"Benji please don't do this. You can stop." Aunt Haley tried to convince him._

_"It's too late for that." said Benji._

_"I defended you. Please don't kill us." I begged._

_"I won't kill you. That's you're choice. There are three bullets in my gun left. I am going to shoot you two and myself. I will die you two choose to fight or die." explained Benji._

_The only thing that I could think of was that he was a sicko. I regretted helping him. I regretted a lot of things._

_Benji pointed his gun up at us. I closed my eyes and turned my face into Haley's side. She held me. The wait was horrible._

_BOOM! The first shot._

_I opened my eyes and aunt Haley was on the floor. I closed them again and waited._

_Boom! the second shot._

_I felt my body hit the ground hard. The pain surged through me, I would pass out soon._

_Then... Boom! the last shu and a loud thud._

_My ears rang from all three shots. The noise was instant and then silence. Nothing but silence._

* * *

**_"Death is natural and necessary, but not just. It is a random force of nature; survival is equally accidental. Each loss is an occasion to remember that survival is a gift." -Harriet McBryde Johnson._**

**(Brooke's P.O.V)**

"Sam!" I yelled into the phone as I heard it hit the ground.

Something was going on I knew it. I could hear a man talking. His voice was so filled with anger and disgust. My heart was racing a mile a minute. This person wasn't a student. This person was a teacher. He was Sam's new guidance counselled. I couldn't breath because something was stopping me. It hurt so bad but I just couldn't fight it. I didn't understand what was going on and it was as if I had no control over my body. It took me a while to realize that I was holding my breath in order to hold back the sobs as people starred at me. I didn't care though. They could stare all they wanted too. My baby was in there being held hostage against her will.

Boom!

The first shot shook me to the core. I dropped the phone to the floor as I heard the gasps around me. People ducked all around me. I remained standing though. I was in shock. I didn't know who that guy had shot. It could've been Ethan, Addy, or my Sam. I felt horrible as I begged god for it not to be Sam. Addison was Sam's everything when she was sick. She had stuck with her through everything that happened no matter how much Sam had yelled at her and told her that she didn't need her. Ethan and Sam had history and even though they had broken up I knew that she still liked him. Either way I knew that the result of this shooting was going to be traumatic. If it ever ended.

Suddenly someone took the phone out of my hand. It was Peyton.

"Peyton what the hell!" I yelled angrily, "Give it to me."

She shook her head as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Brooke Sam wouldn't want you to hear it. She wouldn't want you to put yourself through this." Peyton said.

I knew that she was right but I still tried to grab the phone. She held it away from me but I continued to reach. Peyton dropped the phone on the floor and stepped on it. All of a sudden I bursted into tears. I couldn't hold myself together any longer. This was happening. This was all real. All I could think was why Sam? Why here? History was repeating itself and I couldn't save her. I was her mother and I couldn't save my daughter. I was failing her all over again.

Peyton put me into her arms around me. She was crying too.

"Brooke...Peyton..." said a familiar voice.

I looked up to Lucas and Nathan. Lucas hugged Peyton. I just looked at Nate. I could only imagine what he was going through. Haley was his wife and the mother of his son. He had been with Haley since high school. They were an unlikely pair but that didn't matter to them. They didn't care what others thought about them. Nathan loved Haley with all his heart and I didn't think he would be able to take it if he lost her today and neither could Jamie. He was just a little boy. He didn't deserve to be without a mother. He was still so young.

"Brooke please tell me that Sam and Haley are okay." Nathan literally begged trying to keep himself together.

"I don't know." were the the only three words that I could say.

I hated not knowing what was going on. Mentally I was going crazy. I wanted to run into the school and find my daughter and best friend. I wanted to know for myself that they were safe and that the shot I had just heard was neither of them. I wanted the shot to be the shooter turning the gun on himself as horrible as that sounded. A part of me thought he deserved it. He was trying to hurt innocent people and it wasn't right. I didn't understand why bad things happened to good people.

My shoulders began to shake as the sobs built up. Nathan hugged me.

Boom!

The second shot.

The sound of windows shattering echoed through the street. Again everyone around ducked and I was one of them. Everyone was on the floor as police car pulled in front of the barriers.

"Look!" yelled someone in the large crowd of people.

We all turned our heads and a large group of kids was running towards us. I stood up. I knew who those kids were. I had seen them plenty of times when I got called to the school after Sam had gotten in fights or got in other kinds of trouble. Nathan grabbed my arm as I tried to run over.

"Brooke are you crazy!" he asked.

I pushed him off of me.

"Nathan get off okay. Those are Haley's students!" I yelled angrily.

I knew that he was looking out for me and he didn't know who the kids were but I felt like he should have. I guessed that I was just going through so much that I was beginning to lash out at everyone. I swore that the next cop that told me I had to be patient and wait for them to get more news, was going to get decked strait in the face. I could not just stand around anymore.

Nathan just stood there processing what I had said and done as I ran over to Haley's class.

I ran to one of the students whom I was familiar with.

"Sandy where's Haley?" I asked frantically as I stopped the sandy brown haired teen.

She looked like she had been through hell and honestly I believe that she had. She had blood on her shirt and that worried me but as far as I could see there were no physical wounds. I was positive that there was enough emotional ones.

"She went with Stephanie, Ava, Terry, and Brian. Stephanie's pregnant and I think she's having a miscarriage. Terry was shot. She said that they had to get to the nurse." said Sandy.

Sandy began to shake.

"She left." said Sandy.

"Did you see Sam?" I asked.

"They were shooting!" Sandy practically yelled.

"Sandy Did you see Sam?" I asked again louder.

"There was so much blood!"

"Sandy calm down okay!" I practically yelled as I grabbed her shoulders.

Sandy froze for a was scared. She used to be one of Sam's best friends when she was in elementary school but they grew apart. They used to have plate date with Addison and everything. I knew that she was just as worried as I was. All of a sudden she began to cry and suddenly for a moment everything washed away. I hugged her.

"I'm sorry." I said as I rubbed her back, "I'm sorry."

I felt bad for yelling at Sandy. I knew that Sam wasn't the only one whose life was at stake but I couldn't help myself. I was worried out of my mind and it was getting harder and harder to handle myself. I wanted to find Sam so bad. I needed to get inside and find her. I was starting to care less and less about what the consequences of that could possibly be.

"Sandy!" a voice yelled.

I let go of Sandy. Her mom was running over to us.

"Mom." yelled Sandy.

Sandy's mom pulled her into her arms when she reached us and held onto her tight. I smiled a little at the sight and folded my arms as I looked at the school worried.

"I'm so glad that you are okay. I was so worried." said Sandy's mom.

I looked back at Sandy and she let go of her mom.

"Mom I'm okay." Sandy reassured her mom with a smile.

Her mother looked her over once still worried but then kissed Sandy on the forehead. Her mother and I were smiliar. She was a single parent just like I was. The only difference was that her husband died when Sandy was five and my husband abandonded me and Sam.

"I didn't see Sam Brooke. I'm sorry. I was supposed to have class with her next." said Sandy.

"It's okay. Thank you. I'm glad that you are okay." I told her.

Sandy hugged me again.

"She'll be okay. Sammy's tough." said Sandy.

I wanted to believe that. Sam was a really srtong person and I knew that but she was in a school with a bunch of crazy people with guns. Keith was a strong person too and he died. It just wasn't right. Bad things always happened to the people who did nothing but good. The innocent ones.

"C'mon Sandy we should go get you checked out." said Sandy's mom.

Sandy walked away with her mom waiving goodbye before she left.

Suddenly...

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Sam!" I yelled

* * *

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

The Drumming was loud and the light was bright. I heard the voices calling to me but I was frozen. I was cold but I couldn't shiver and my eyes wouldn't open anymore. The pain was dulled now and I felt like I was floating. I held my hands hard over my ears as the drumming slowly began to subside and I realized it was my heartbeat.

After a few minutes I realized that I was running on adrenaline. My eyes shot open and I didn't know where I was. I thought I was dead, maybe in heaven. I wasn't really sure. Suddenly, I heard a scream, a very familiar scream. It was my mom. Or at least I thought it was.

The sun was shining brightly through the library windows and I had to squint because it hurt so bad. My head was killing me. I felt my head and there was warm liquid. I looked at my hand and there was blood on it. I looked strait ahead and Benji was lying in a pool of his own blood. Everything that had happened came rushing back to me.

"Mom." I whispered in pain.

On some level I hoped that she could actually hear me. I wanted to scream but I didn't have the strength. I look to my side and Aunt Haley was laying there. She had been shot in the stomach. With the little strength that I had I forced myself to get on my hands and knees. I moved closer to her. She looked like she was sleeping.

"Aunt Haley." I said shaking her, "Aunt Haley wake up."

She made no movements. I shook her harder.

"Aunt HALEY!" I yelled at her, "WAKE UP!"

She still did not wake up. That was when I started to cry. She wasn't going to be okay. She had lost a lot of blood and I didn't know how long we had been laying there in the library but it felt like it had been a long time.

"Oww." I cried as my head began to hurt a lot.

When the pain subsided I tried my best to crawl over to where Addy and Brian were. I tried to feel for a pulse for Brian. There was none.

"Brian." I cried.

My friend was dead and there was nothing that I could do. I felt like a failure. I knew that I couldn't have stopped a guy with a gun when I was unarmed but I just felt like crap. He was gone forever and I never got a chance to tell him that I still loved him, well that I never really stopped.

I moved over to Addison and prayed to god that she was still alive. Addy was like my sister. If I lost her then it would break me. I felt for a pulse. At first I felt nothing but then there was a slow low thumping. She was still there, barely.

"Addy you gotta stay with me. I need you. You cannot leave me." I said beginning to cry again, "Please."

Suddenly my head began to hurt twice as worse as before. I couldn't bear the pain and fell on my side. I held my head tight and rolled into a ball. I was going to die. I knew it. I could feel it throughout my body. The sad part was that I wasn't really even scared.

All of a sudden I heard the door begin to open. I closed my eyes tight and tried my best to play dead.

"We got people down in here." said a voice.

It didn't sound like a shooter. It was a cop. I let out a small sigh of relief. I was finally going to get ou of this hell hole.

"Help..." I said as loud as I could because I was still in pain.

I guess they heard me because within a few seconds they were at my side.

"You hand in there okay sweetie. We're going to get you out of here." said the policeman, "It's all over. You're safe now."

"It's over." I repeated.

Those words were the best thing I had heard in my whole entire life. It was finally over after what seemed like forever. Suddenly I felt light headed. I couldn't hide it anymore. Everything went black.

* * *

There you go.

I hope you liked it

Sorry it took so long.

Review


	10. Heartbeats and Tears

**Hey everyone.**

**SOOOOOOO SOOORRRRRRRYYYY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG. **

**Here is Chapter 9.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Heartbeats and tears**

When Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton finally got to the hospital there were people everywhere. The rooms were overly packed so kids that had less fatal injuries were treated in the hallways. Some had been shot in the arm and some in the leg. Families just stood around waiting all with tears in there eyes and heavy hearts. A cop had told them that it was over. The shooters were all either dead or in police custody but he was wrong. This wasn't over. It had just only begun.

Brooke ran up to the nurse's station. She had seen when they rolled Sam and Haley out of the school on gurney's. They had both been shot and neither one of them was awake. She needed to know what these people were doing to save them and if they were going to be okay. One of the paramedics had told her that it was a blood bath inside the school. Bodies of students and teachers were everywhere. It was the worst the paramedic had ever seen.

"Hello I need to know how my daughter and best friend are doing." said Brooke trying not to break down again.

When she had seen Sam's body practically lifeless she had lost it. She had broken down and tried to run to Sam's side but the paramedics wouldn't let her and Lucas held her back. Nathan just stood there in shock. His wife had been shot and he didn't know what to do. He had always been taught that he was the man of his family. He was supposed to do everything in his power to provide and protect them and he felt like a failure.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but were really backed up at the moment. If you could just be seated in the waiting room then I will call you when we know something." said the Nurse barely looking up at Brooke.

"No! I am not going to wait in the waiting room. I have been waiting for over three hours. That's my family you have in there and I want to know if they are okay or not. Right now!" said Brooke furious.

The nurse looked up at Brooke. She could see how much pain was on her face and the people around her. She wanted to help Brooke but the truth was she couldn't. She didn't know how Sam and Haley were so she couldn't tell Brooke anything. She knew that she couldn't get angry with Brooke because she would have acted the same way if it was her own daughter. She took a deep breath and talked in a calm voice.

"Look if I knew something about how they were then I would tell you but homestly I don't. All of the doctor's are busy right now trying to save lives including your daughter and best friends'. I know its hard but you have to be patient a little longer. I promise that when I know something then you will know something." the nurse explained.

Brooke opened her mouth to argue again but she felt the eyes starring at her. She turned and walked to the waiting room. The other people in the waiting room quickly took their attention off of Brooke and went back to what they were previously doing. They were all feeling just as lost as they were. Mothers, fathers, sons, Daughters, Wives, Husbands all stood around and waited for some news that would possibly change their lives forever.

"They will be okay." Peyton said monotonically.

She didn't know for sure that everything was going to be okay but some questionable hop was better than none at all. She knew that if she didn't have hope she would break down and someone had to stay strong. She was okay with that having to be her at the moment. Nathan was quiet. He spoke no words and made no eye contact. His face was buried in his hands. Lucas starred at the doors leading to the emergency room and just starred waiting for a doctor to come and tell him that he was all worried for nothing. That Sam and Haley were perfectly fine and they had nothing to worry about or better... that he would wake up from this nightmare and his best friend and niece would call him crazy for having such a dream but the pain was too real. He knew that this wasn't a dream. It was a living nightmare.

"They're okay." Brooke repeated softly as a tear escaped her eye, "Please be okay."

After what seemed like hours a creaking sound filled the waiting room and all heads turned up. Brooke and the others stood. They walked over and joined the group that had quickly formed around the doctor all of them shouting their own concerns, questions , and family members names. The doctor put his hand in the air.

"Will everyone please become silent for one moment. Please. If you want to know any new than I am going to have to ask for you all to remain calm." the doctor yelled over the crowd.

As the people began to calm down the doctor walked over to the board . He had pictures in his hands of victims.

"We are doing the best we can to help all of your loved ones but we need a lot of cooperation from you all. These pictures were just given to me from the police. These are of the patients that died on the scene despite all of the efforts from EMT's. I know that this is going to be hard but we need to identify these people so that we can make accommodations according to the families. Please take your time." said the doctor and he began to put up the pictures.

Families gathered around the board with heavy hearts as they began to identify the bodies. Brooke watched as a mother gripped a picture of her son. Brooke had never seen him before but he looked a little younger than Sam. The mother cried hysterically as her knees gave out beneath her. Her husbands arms were wrapped around her as she sank to the floor crying "Please god not my baby!".

"Brooke we have to check." said Nate speaking for the first time since they had got to the hospital.

Brooke didn't speak. She merely nodded her head and walked over to the board as the large group began to disperse. She began to scan over the pictures stopping suddenly when she reached on. She felt the tears rack her body. It was one of the girls that had bullied Sam the previous year. Brooke didn't know why she had gotten so emotional. She just remembered when this girl had pushed Sam to her brink and now she was dead. Sam and Haley's pictures weren't on the board but a lot of Sam's close friends were. Brooke knew that if Sam made it through this that the recovery was going to be extremely difficult. But she had to stop herself from thinking like that. She had to first know if Sam and Haley were even going to be okay.

Brooke walked back to her friends and Peyton enveloped her in a hug.

"They weren't on the board." said Brooke hearing Peyton let out a relieved breath.

"Because they are going to make it." said Peyton.

Brooke nodded against Peyton's shoulder.

"Umm excuse me?" said a small voice behind Brooke.

Brooke turned to the direction of the voice. It was Addison's sister. She was only fourteen years old and in eighth grade. She had a tear stained face and was heaving. Brooke could tell that she had ran to the hospital. She also had blood on her.

"Lori! What are you doing here? Are you okay? Where's your mom?" asked Brooke.

"She didn't come to pick me up. I saw the news in school and saw the school and I knew that Addy was there so I ran to the school because I got scared and I thought I could help but when I got there the cops were everywhere. They told me that I had to call my mom or I couldn't leave because I was a minor. I tried but she didn't answer because I think she's drunk again. Because she started to drink again even though we asked her not too. It was the divorce with my dad I think. And I didn't know what to do." said Lori rambling.

Brooke could tell that the young girl was freaked out and she pulled her close as she began t break down. She sobbed hard into Brooke's shoulder. Brooke rubbed the girls back as she tried to calm her. Brooke had known about her mothers drinking problem because Sam had told her but she had honestly thought that it was all over. She had obviously been wrong.

When Lori calmed down she began to talk again.

"I told the cops she didn't answer because I knew she would get in trouble if I told the truth. Thats when the shots started. There was a lot of noise and a cop covered me when the glass broke. He got shot. I fainted because of the blood. When I woke up I was in the ambulance. The paramedic wasn't around so I got out and I just ran here. I didn't know where else to go." said Lori.

"Okay honey you need to call your dad. I haven't heard anything about your sister but as far as I know she's alive." said Brooke honestly.

She hadn't seen Addison's picture on the board so she automatically assumed that she was still alive and she honestly hoped so. She had grown close to Addy over the years. She took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Lori.

"Is Sam okay?" asked Lori taking the phone in her hand.

"I don't know honey." said Brooke putting her hand to the girls chin.

Lori looked at her with sad eyes. She liked Sam a lot. She was cool and was like another big sister. She liked how Sam had helped her learn to tie her shoes using the bunny ears like Brooke had taught her. She really wanted Sam to be okay.

Lori dialed her dads number and walked towards the entrance so that she could hear better. Brooke watched her for a second then looked back at the doctor who was still talking to the families of the people who had died. When it looked liked he was done speaking she walked over to him while the others were preoccupied.

"Excuse me." said Brooke.

The doctor turned towards her.

"May I help you ma'am?" asked the doctor.

"My daughter and my best friend were involved in the shooting. They both were shot and I don't know how they are. I know that you are really backed up and I am sorry to bother you but please. I need to know how they are doing. Please?" begged Brooke.

The doctor was silent for a moment but then looked down at his clipboard.

"How old is your daughter?" asked the doctor.

Brooke smiled and thanked god that this doctor was finally going to give her some answers that she truly needed.

"She's 16." said Brooke, "She has brown hair and brown eyes. Her name is Samantha Davis and she's about five feet tall three inches."

Brooke went into her purse and pulled out her wallet. She showed the doctor a picture of Sam and Haley on Christmas. It was the most updated picture she had. The doctor looked at the picture and searched through his papers.

"Um Sam sustained a bullet wound to the head. The bullet was lodged in her temporal lobe. The bullet did not travel too far so she is in surgery getting the bullet removed and we are doing some major repairing. This is a serious surgery and there is a risk that her memory might be affected. We aren't sure yet of anything and only time will tell." said the doctor.

Brooke swallowed hard. She had to keep herself together. "Not yet" she told herself.

"And my friend?" asked Brooke.

"You're friend was put into a medically induced coma. She sustained a severe gunshot wound to the abdomen with ruptured her spleen, pierced her lung, and kidney. She was placed on a breathing machine and just got out of surgery to repair her lung and kidney. We removed her spleen and a good part of the kidney. Also I am sad to inform you that the fetus did not survive." informed the doctor.

"Fee...fetus?" stuttered Brooke shocked.

Brooke covered her mouth with her hand. She had never known that Haley was pregnant. She didn't even know if Haley had known herself. She was so confused. Brooke could only imagine how Nathan was going to react when he found out that his unborn child was dead.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew." stated the doctor.

"How far along was she?" asked Brooke.

"Nine and a half weeks." said the doctor.

"She wasn't even showing." said Brooke still in shock.

Brooke wasn't sure how to take any of this. Her best friend was in a coma and had lost her baby and her daughter had been shot in the head and could possibly not even remember who she was. The sad part was that Brooke kind of wished that Sam would lose her memory so she didn't have to remember all the horrible things that she had endured.

"Every pregnancy is different ma'am. I'm so sorry. I will keep you updated and as soon as your friend is in the ICU you and her family will be able to see her." said the doctor.

"Thank you" was all Brooke could say.

Brooke walked back to her friends with tears in her eyes and they immediately knew that something was horribly wrong.

"Brooke what's wrong?" asked Nathan.

"Sam is in surgery and she could lose all her memory if she even survives at all and Haley. Haley is in a coma and she lost the baby." said Brooke.

Nathan's face fell when he heard Brooke say that Haley had lost the baby. He had known that she was pregnant and they were waiting to tell all of their friends. They were going to do it at Sam's birthday party the next day because Haley thought it would be nice for Sam to be the baby's godmother. Now that was all ruined. His baby was gone and his wife's life was hanging in the balance. He hated his life so much at the moment. He thought that god was punishing him in some way.

"Nate I' m so sorry bro." said Lucas.

Nathan was inconsolable. He got up and left the hospital. Lucas was about to follow him but Peyton grabbed his hand and shook her head no.

"He needs time to think Luke. He just lost his baby. He's probably going to see Jamie. He will come back." said Peyton.

Lucas knew that she was right. Nathan would not go and do anything rash because he knew that he still had his wife and son who needed him greatly and he could not risk leaving them alone at a time where they were so vulnerable.

"Hello I'm looking for Samantha Davis." Brooke heard a voice say.

She stood in her place. She hadn't heard this voice in years. She was in complete shock. She looked at the person who was at the nurse's station. He hadn't changed a bit the last time she had seen him. The man turned towards her.

"Julian." said Brooke.

* * *

There you go.

Okay I need a little help. I'm contemplating whether or not Addison should die and if I should make it so that Haley wakes up now or later. She won't be waking up for Sam's birthday though. So tell me any of your suggestions.

Thanks for reading.

I hope you all liked the chapter.

Review.


	11. Hit full force

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is Chapter 10.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hit full force**

_**(Previously)**_

_**"Sam is in surgery and she could lose all her memory if she even survives at all and Haley. Haley is in a coma and she lost the baby." said Brooke.**_

_**Nathan's face fell when he heard Brooke say that Haley had lost the baby. He had known that she was pregnant and they were waiting to tell all of their friends. They were going to do it at Sam's birthday party the next day because Haley thought it would be nice for Sam to be the baby's godmother. Now that was all ruined. His baby was gone and his wife's life was hanging in the balance. He hated his life so much at the moment. He thought that god was punishing him in some way.**_

_**"Nate I' m so sorry bro." said Lucas.**_

_**Nathan was inconsolable. He got up and left the hospital. Lucas was about to follow him but Peyton grabbed his hand and shook her head no.**_

_**"He needs time to think Luke. He just lost his baby. He's probably going to see Jamie. He will come back." said Peyton.**_

_**Lucas knew that she was right. Nathan would not go and do anything rash because he knew that he still had his wife and son who needed him greatly and he could not risk leaving them alone at a time where they were so vulnerable.**_

_**"Hello I'm looking for Samantha Davis." Brooke heard a voice say.**_

_**She stood in her place. She hadn't heard this voice in years. She was in complete shock. She looked at the person who was at the nurse's station. He hadn't changed a bit the last time she had seen him. The man turned towards her.**_

_**"Julian." said Brooke.**_

Brooke looked at the man who had abandoned her and her young daughter years ago. He still looked like the same person as back then and she was sure that he still acted the same. Brooke was filled with rage. She wanted to go up to him and punch him dead in the face. All the pain that she and Sam had been through was because of him. If he had been the father and husband that he was supposed to have been then so much would have been different.

Julian turned at the sound of Brooke's voice. He couldn't muster up any words. The sight of Brooke still took his breath away but the look on her face said that she wanted to kill him. He couldn't run away though. not again. Not after he had come all this way to appologize for not being there when his daughter and wife needed him the most. He knew that he was a failure as a man.

"Brooke I..." started Julian.

_Smack!_

Brooke hit Julian with all the might she had. She had been waiting years for this moment. The moment when she made Julian pay for all that she had put her through. He was crazy if he thought that she was just going to forgive him like nothing had ever happened.

Lucas saw Julian stagger back and he stepped closer to Brooke just in case Julian tried to do anything stupid. He was not going to lay a hand on Brooke or go anywhere near Sam if he could help it. He wasn't going to let Julian hurt them ever again. When Julian had left Brooke and Sam alone Lucas, Peyton, Haley, and Nate had been left to help Brooke pick up the pieces. They were there through all of the bad times and the good.

"How dare you come back here after everything that you put me and Sam through. You have some nerve Julian." said Brooke, "Did you think you were going to come back here and flash a smile and everything would be dandy again. If you did you are dead wong."

"Brooke listen to me. I'm not trying to do anything okay. I just want to see my daughter. I am her father and I should be entitled to see her if shes hurt." said Julian.

Brooke laughed. Julian was out of his mind. Brooke wasn't letting Julian nowhere near her daughter. She was going through enough already fighting for her life. She didn't need the scumbag who had made all of those empty promises to her lingering around her. Julian picked the worst possible time ever to try and make Brooke believe that he had come to his senses.

"You are not going anywhere near Sam. I have sole custody of her Julian so I get to decide that. She hates you Julian what part of that don't you understand. You were never there for her. It was her decision to change her last name and you know why. She doesn't consider you her father." said Brooke.

"She's still my daughter." said Julian.

Julian knew that he hadn't been around and just to come back at a time like this was a little crazy but regardless of the circumstances Samantha was still his daughter. He had made a mistake but he like any other person thought he deserved a second chance. He had changed a lot since when he left. He had gotten his priorities straight and knew that his family was more important thatn work. He just hoped he hadn't realized this too late.

"Dammit Julian. Sam is hurt for god sakes." said Brooke angrily.

"You don't think I know that Brooke. That is why I am here. She needs me." pleaded Julian.

Brooke gritted her teeth. She did not want o mak e a huge seen but Julian was really pushing her buttons. She was going to explode at any second.

"She needs you? You truly are a dumbass Julian Baker. If you thik that Sam needs you because she's hurt you have another thing coming. Where the heLL were you when she almost killed herself. That was when she needed you. That was when your family needed you but you weren't there as always. I almost lost my little girl and you were nowhere to be found. So son't you dare and come in here now telling me that Sam needs you because that ship has long sinced passed." spat Brooke, "Now I am done talking so you better leave before I call security."

Brooke was done talking to Julian. She walked back into the waiting room and sat down. Lucas stood his ground. Brooke wanted Julian to leave and that was exactly what was going to happen. Peyton sat beside Brooke and put an arm around shoulder as she watched Lucas and Julian.

"Julian you need to leave. Brooke doesn't want you here and neither does anyone else. Just make it easy on yourself and go now." said Lucas.

Julian shook his head before walking out of the hospital. This was far from over. He wasn't going to give up until Sam herself told him that she didn't want him in her life which he didn't think would happen. He thought of Sam the same way he did when she was only four years old. He was her baby girl whether she wanted him in her life or not. He loved her despite everything and would respect her wishes. He just hoped that she would make it out okay.

Lucas walked over to where Brooke and Peyton were. He sat beside Brooke.

"He won't come back anytime soon." said Lucas.

"Thankyou." said Brooke.

For another hour all they did was wait in silence. Nate had come back to the hospital after a half hour and was now waiting with the others. No one said a word because they were too afraid to say something wrong. Soon a doctor walked out from the doors and walked straight to Brooke. Brooke stood up.

"Your daughter made it through the surgery but we aren't sure of the effects yet. She should be awake soon so you can see her if you'd like. Haley is still in a coma but her stats are looking good. I believe there is a good chance that she will pull through." said the doctor.

Everyone was happy with the news. Brooke followed the doctor to Sam's room. When she got there it was hard to believe that the girl laying in the hospital bed was her daughter. Sam had lots of tubes connected to her and bandages around her head. She looked like she had been through hell and Brooke was pretty certain that she had. Brooke sat in the chair that was beside Sam's bed. She took Sam's hand in her and kissed it lightly.

"Hey baby girl. It's me mom. I miss you so much. I miss those bubbly brown eyes and your sarcasm as crazy as that sounds. I think you'd like to know that I found out that Addison is going to be okay. Luckily she was only shot in the shoulder so she has to wear a cast for a while. Haley is in a coma but everything points to a full recovery for her." said Brooke, "Everyone is here and they want you to pull through. I know your fighting Sam because you always do. You can't leave me okay. I don't know what I would do without you honey. Please wake up."

Brooke had tears rolling down her cheeks. She needed Sam to be okay. If she lost Sam then she would lose herself. Sam was her life and she didn't deserve to die. She was such a good kid and had so much to look forward to. She wasn't supposed to be in the hospital fighting for her life.

Sam didn't wake up. She laid her head in her hands and begand to cry. She was scared. So much had happened in just a few hours and it was overwhelming. She was trying to stay strong but it was so hard.

"Mama?" said a hoarse voice.

Brooke looked up and Sam's eyes were open. She looked confused. Sam didn't remember why she was in the hospital and it was scary. Her head was hurting a lot and she didn't know why.

"Hey honey. Do you remember what happened?" asked Brooke patiently.

Sam shook her head no. The last thing that she remembered was taking the pills. She had wanted the bad feelings to go away so bad. She had just wanted the kids to stop hurting her.

"There was a school shooting at the highschool and you were in the library with Haley, Addison, and Ethan." said Brooke trying to jog Sam's memory.

It wasn't working. Sam didn't remember no school shooting. Sam was becoming more and more scared and more and more distant. She didn't want to talk to her mom anymore. She didn't know why but she felt so guilty. She couldn't face her mom, not now. Brooke noticed that Sam wasn't talking to her. She didn't understnd why Sam was shutting herself down. It didn't make sense because she had not done anything wrong.

"Honey talk to me." said Brooke.

Sam didn't look at her. Brooke tried no to take it to the heart because she knew that she was going through a lot at the moment but that didn't stop Sam's actions from hurting. Brooke just wanted to help her but Sam was acting like she was mad at Brooke. She didn't understand.

The doctor walked into the room and smiled when he saw Sam awake.

"So how are things going in here?" asked the doctor.

"She doesn't remember the shooting." stated Brooke, " She won't talk to me."

The doctor looked at Brooke and could see that she was hurting. The Doctor guessed that Sam's last memory was of a time when she and her mother had not gotten along very well. He knew that Sam wouldn't talk to him if Brooke was in the room.

"Brooke can I ask you to step out for a minute?" asked the doctor.

Brooke didn't understand why he would ask her such a thing but nonetheless she got up and went into the hallway. The doctor sat in the chair previously held by Brooke. Sam was looking away and starring at the wall silent.

"Samantha can you tell me the last thing you remember?" asked the doctor.

"I didn't mean to." said Sam quietly.

The doctor was confused by Sam's statement but relieved that she had said anything at all. Sometimes when patients had gone through similiar things to Sam's situtation they didn't let anyone in, especially the parents and doctor. He could tell that something was hurting Sam.

"Didn't mean to what?"

"Take the pills. I just wanted it to stop. I never meant to hurt my mom or anything. She wasn't even supposed to find me. I wish she hadn't. Now she's going to be stuck with a kid who everyone thinks is suicidal and psychotic." said Sam.

"You tried to kill yourself..? Why?"

The Doctor had read Sam's file and he knew that the incident she was referring to had happened over a year ago. It didn't surprise him that there was such a memory gap but it made sense that she had went back to the last traumatic event that had occurred in her life. By the looks of things he believed that Sam was going to regain her memory little by little. It was going to be long and painful but she would be able to get through it with a good support system and some possible therapy.

"Do you blame your mom?" asked the doctor.

Sam for some reason shut down when he mentioned Brooke she turned around again and faced the wall. She didn't want to talk anymore. The doctor couldn't help but think that she had a lot of unresovled tension that had to do with her mother. It was obvious that Sam was done talking to him so he got up and left the room. Brooke was sitting in a chainr. When she saw him she got up and walked over.

"Well?" asked Brooke.

"Her last memory is from a year ago. Her suicide attempt." said the doctor, "Unfortunately she has the same emotions that she did back then so this becomes more difficult. She is going to gain her memory back little by little and I am not going to lie it is going to be painful. She's going to lash out and become distant but you cannot allow her to become isolated. I suggest a therapist because with the feelings that she has now and the extent of her injuries things can become very dangerous."

"What do you mean?" asked Brooke worried.

"She could get to the point where she would try to stop it all again." said the doctor, "She could try and comit suicide and this time she might not be so lucky."

* * *

There you go.

Thanks for reading.

I hope you all liked the chapter.

Review.


	12. Going Home

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is Chapter 11. Sorry it took so long.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Going Home**

Sam was discharged two days later. The doctor had insisting on keeping her a few more days for monitoring but Brooke had said that she just wanted to get her home so she could try and help her get back to normal. Sam hadn't talked to anyone since her talk with the doctor after she had woken up. Brooke was worried but understood that Sam had been through a traumatic experience, though she still didn't remember it. As far as Sam was concerned it was still last year and she was still being bullied. It was like Sam was trapped. She had everything from the previous year and nothing from today.

The memories and feelings were of back then. She didn't remember a shooting and her and Addison were fighting though she was told over and over differently. She was told that it was March 4th 2011. Her best friend Addison was in critical condition and her Aunt Haley was in a coma. Brian was dead and so was the girl who bullied her, Benji, her guidance counselor and 40 of her classmates and two of her teachers. Sam had no knowledge of this. She just nodded like she understood when really she didn't. She was shut down. Blankness filled her expressions as she dazed of into space and tried so hard to remember but came up blank each time.

Brooke gathered Sam's things as Sam sat patiently in a wheelchair. She was starring down at her hands. Still silent. It pained Brooke to see her daughter like this again. She wouldn't talk to her and the feelings she had had the previous year were coming back as well. She felt like a failure. She felt like there had been clues that she was supposed to have seen and that she could have prevented this in some way though deep down she knew that these feeling were misleading. She couldn't have stopped this even if she wanted to. No one could have.

"Are you ready honey?" she asked Sam putting the bags over the handlebars of the wheelchair.

Sam just nodded. Brooke sighed defeated. She felt like she was losing her daughter all over again and she was powerless. Even though the doctor said that Sam would remember little by little and it would be painful. Brooke wasn't looking forward to it, seeing Sam in pain but she knew that she couldn't avoid it. Sam had to hurt in order to get better. Plus Brooke knew that she was supposed to hurt. If Sam didn't hurt then she wasn't dealing and if Sam didn't deal with everything then last year could actually repeat itself. Brooke was not willing to let that happen; not again.

Brooke pushed Sam out of the room and down the hall. Sam got a few pained smiles and waives from the nurses and doctors but made no attempt to return the gesture. She was too exhausted. Thinking about everything was slowly wearing her out and she hadn't been sleeping much. It seamed as though things got worse by the day and she was trapped. She wasn't talking because she didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether to apologize about trying to kill herself or ask questions about the shooting that she had supposedly endured. All she knew was that she was having nightmares about things that she had never went through or at least did not remember going through. It was almost like she was living someone else's life.

When they got outside there were lots of reporters. They saw Sam and rushed over to her and Brooke.

"Samantha can you tell us what is going through your mind?" asked one reporter as a camera was stuck into her face.

Sam suddenly became frightened. She didn't know what was going on but she didn't like being crowded. She was starting to feel claustrophobic. Everyone was speaking at once. Some were yelling. Brooke sensed Sam discomfort and went into protective mode. She wanted these people away from her daughter.

"Hey back up!" yelled Brooke, "Leave us alone. She just got out of the hospital let her be please. Security!"

Some person in the waiting room had her Brooke yelling and rushed to get security, returning a few seconds later with a few security guards.

"Sam tell us what happened in the library!" yelled one of the reporters from the crowd.

Suddenly Sam began to get some kind of flash. She closed her eyes tight and tried to block it out but she began to remember something.

_"GET UP I SAID! NOW!" he yelled again._

_I felt someone pull me up. It was Addy. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I wished that she wasn't there in that moment. She had stayed because I wouldn't leave and that was selfish of me. She was going to die because I was stupid. I wished we weren't friends because then she would be safe._

_Mr Walkers pointed his gun at us steadily. He was pondering who to shoot first._

_"Please don't do this." I begged the words escaping my mouth before I could even think about them._

_"It's not too late. You can still give yourself in." added Addy._

_Mr Walkers laughed._

_"It is beyond too late. Don't play dumb with me. You're going to die. All of you." he stated matter-of-factly._

_In that instant all I saw was Ethan lunged at Mr Walkers but he was too slow._

_Mr Walkers saw him a mile away and pulled the trigger.  
_

Sam covered her ears with her hands and pressed hard. She began to scream. The reporters suddenly became quiet. Brooke moved quickly so that she was in front of Sam. The security guards were moving people back so that they could give Sam some room to breathe. She was still screaming as Brooke carefully grabbed onto her shoulders. She didn't want to scare Sam more but she needed to get her attention.

"Sammy it's me mom." began Brooke, "You calm down baby. Listen to my voice okay. Whatever going through your head right now is not happening. You aren't there anymore. You are here with me. We're going to go home but you have to trust me for a second. Please just stop screaming."

Brooke was desperate she was practically begging but Sam was still screaming. She looked like she was in pain and Brooke didn't know what to do. Suddenly someone emerged from the crowd. It was Julian. Brooke wanted to yell at him but she knew that right now Sam was her main concern. Julian looked at his daughter. He remembered when she was little and used to have bad dreams. He would find her sitting in the corner with her hands over her ears, eyes shut tight, and screaming her little head off. There was only one thing that used to console her.

He knelt beside Brooke who began to object but he put up one finger signalling for her to wait and she decided to let him try. Sam had always been a daddy's girl when she was younger. That was before she and Brook had found out what an ass Julian truly was.

"Sammy baby. Do you remember our song?" asked Julian.

He began to sing not caring about all the people around him. The only thing he was focussed on was his daughter. He knew that she needed him and unlike before he wasn't going to walk away. Even if he never got back with Brooke he was not going to let his daughter down., especially now. He couldn't.

**Stop, breathe and calm down, don't let your anger grow**

**Stop, breathe and calm down, find a quiet place to go**

Sam began to stop screaming but she started to whimper a little like she was in pain and then she began to cry. Brooke held onto her hand but Sam didn't really even notice she was there. Her eyes remained closed tight. She didn't want to open them. She was afraid that if she opened them then there would be a gun pointed at her.

**Everyone, once in a while gets a little bit angry,**

**So, stop, breathe and calm down**

**Then come back and play with me.**

Julian stared to sing slower. The tears began to slow and Sam began to open her eyes. Brooke smiled slightly at her. She kissed Sam's hand who tightened her grip.

**So, stop, breathe and calm down**

**come back and play with me.**

Sam looked at her dad. She remembered him and she remembered what he had done. She still didn't remember everything that had happened but she was sure that she still felt the same way about Julian. He had abandoned her and her mother and she hated him.

"Julian please go." whispered Sam speaking for the first time in a week and a half.

"Okay Sammy, I'll go but know that I am going to make it up to you babe. I promise monkey." said Julian.

Julian got up and walked away. Sam cringed at her childhood nickname. She wished he hadn't said that. It made things harder but she couldn't forgive him. Not yet. A car pulled up. Peyton and Lucas stepped out of the car She silently thanked god that one thing was as she remembered. This was her moms car. It was supposed to be hers one day. Her junior year, now supposedly. Or when she got her license rather. Sam looked at Peyton and Lucas and smiled slightly. Brooke kissed the side of Sam's head. It was great seeing Sam put on a smile even it was the most sad one she had ever seen.

"C'mon baby. let's go home." said Brooke.

The reporters looked on as Peyton and Lucas helped Brooke get Sam in the car. She was still weak and still had a bandage on the side of her head. The doctor said her motor skills would be a little messed up for a while.

Brooke sat beside Sam in the back. Sam leaned her head on Brooke's shoulder and carefully closed her eyes. She wished that she was a little kid again. It was always easy back then. She remembered when she and her mom used to go to the park and Brooke used to push her on the swings. She used to feel like nothing could hurt her; she was on top of the world. She hadn't felt like that in a very long time.

"Aunt Peyton I'm sorry." said Sam keeping her eyes closed.

Peyton was sitting in the passenger's seat and looked over at Lucas who was driving. He shrugged sadly. Peyton had no idea what Sam was apologizing for.

"For what Sammy?" asked Peyton.

"Telling you that I hated you just because you were trying to watch out for me then stealing your car to get the drugs." said Sam, "I never meant for mom to get so made at you for sticking up for me. I shouldn't have let you take the fall for me. I should've took responsibility for my actions."

Peyton remembered exactly what Sam was talking about. She had caught Sam with pills in a baggy and had said that she was going to tell Brooke because she should not have been doing drugs. Sam had blown up at her. She had cursed her out and said she hated her. Then she had grabbed Peyton's keys and took her car. She had drove all the way across town to meet a dealer who hooked her up with more pills. The pills that she had used to try and kill herself along with her moms anti-depressants.

After Sam had gotten out of the hospital Brooke had asked her where she had gotten the pills. Peyton was there and she had felt bad for Sam. Even though it was Sam's fault Peyton remembered feeling the way that Sam did and knew that she needed some sort of out so Peyton had said that she had given them to her. She had said that Sam had come to her saying that she was having trouble sleeping so she had given her a few sleeping pills and told her how to use them. It was the best she could come with at the moment and Brooke had went ballistic. She had forbid Peyton from coming to the house and seeing Sam for months.

"Sam don't." said Peyton, "Just leave it alone, okay? You don't need to worry that right now. All you need to focus on is getting better. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

It was all Peyton could say at the moment. She wanted to hold Sam forever but knew that Sam had to go through this. It wasn't fair though. Sam was such a good kid. She had never done anything to anyone to deserve this.

"Where's Sawyer?" asked Brooke.

"With Jamie and Mia back at you place. Nate is with Haley. He didn't want Jamie to see Haley like this. He will probably be by later. We kind of figured that we should all be together at a time like this. Mia is extremely worried about you Sammy. She wanted to go to the hospital but they wouldn't let her up because they said you had to be 18 to visit the ICU and she's only 17." said Peyton.

"I miss her." said Sam simply, "Is Aunt Haley going to die because of me?"

Brooke believe what Sam had just said. She was shocked. Sam actually thought that this whole shooting tragedy was her fault. Brooke didn't know how to respond to that. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Samantha this is not your fault!" said Brooke seriously, "You need to understand that right this second."

Sam was quiet for a second. She couldn't tell her mother that she understood because she didn't and she didn't want to lie. She blamed herself and she didn't even know what for.

"Why can't I remember Mom?" asked Sam.

"I don't know baby?" said Brooke stroking Sam's hair, "Everything is going to be okay though. Haley is going to wake up, Addy is going to recover, and you are going to remember. Then everyone is going to get better. It is going to take some time but I promise you that it will happen."

Sam simply nodded. It didn't take long for them to pull into Brooke's driveway. Peyton and Brooke got Sam inside. Lucas went to pick up Sawyer and said that he would take her out to lunch then come back for Peyton later, telling Sam that he hoped she felt better before leaving.

Sam laid down on the sofa. She tried her best not to close her eyes because every time she did the sound of a gunshot filled her mind.

"The note." whispered Sam.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other knowing that she was referring to the suicide note that she still believed was on Brooke's dresser as they spoke. She couldn't help it. She still felt like it was last year and the feeling of wanting everything to be over was still lingering in the back of her mind. It was faint but Sam could feel it growing stronger as the memories slowly began to resurface. It was only a matter of time and she knew it.

* * *

There you go.

Chapter 11. I hope you all liked it.

Review.


	13. Silent but Deadly

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is Chapter 12.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Silent but deadly**

_"C'mon Sam don't beat yourself up. You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped you know that." said Addison._

_"I know it's just he seemed so...I don't know. I just have a bed feeling." I said._

_"About what?"_

_"Him."_

_All of a sudden we heard a loud popping noise from the classroom beside us. Me and Addison covered our ears. A second after there was silence. Me, Addy, and a couple students just stood there confused and a little frightened. One of the freshman decided to see what was going on and went towards the door. As soon as she got by the door there was another loud, POP!_

_Out of instinct I tried to pull the girl out of the way of whatever was flying at her. She fell on me knock me to the floor. Everyone looked on in horror as she began to bleed from her abdomen. She had been shot. She looked me directly in the eyes. She was scared just as much as I was. I held her hand not knowing how to react._

_"OH MY GOD!" I heard people yelling all around me._

_I watched as the girls' eyes slowly closed and her head shifted away from me. I didn't know what to do. I was in shock._

_Suddenly more shots were fired. I looked up at Addy who was in shock also. Addy wasn't one for blood. She hated it. I tried to speak but it was like my heart was lodged in my throat. When I finally did get something out of my mouth it was a scream._

_"RUN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs._

* * *

Sam shot up in her bed. She was tangled in the blankets and the first thought was that her bed was soaking wet. She suddenly thought back to when she was six and used to wet the bed when she had a nightmare but this wasn't one of those times. She was covered in sweat from tossing and turning through her whole dream slash flashback.

"M...mo...mom." whispered Sam silently still shooken up.

She was trying to yell but it just wouldn't come out. She just wanted her mom to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay but she could barely move or speak. She was so scared. Memories were coming to her in confusing bits and pieces. Every time she thought she had a handle on stuff she remembered something else or had another bad night.

She didn't want to remember the things that she did. The memories seamed to get more traumatic each time and usually sent her into panic mode. Her mom would always tell her that it was over. Those things weren't happening anymore but it all felt so real that it was so hard to believe her. She just wanted everything to be over.

"Momma.." said Sam as she began to cry.

Slowly she felt her body begin to shake. She threw her blanket on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest moving towards the corner and hiding her face in her arms. She didn't know how much more of this she was going to be able to take.

Suddenly Sam heard a tapping at her door. She tensed up as she heard the door creek open and was thrown into another memory.

_"Mom I'm fine. I am in the library with Ethan and Addy. Mom I have to tell you something and you have to tell the cops." I told her._

_"Hold on." said mom, "What is it? The cops tapped the call."_

_"There are at least six shooters. They chained the door and have multiple guns. A lot of kids were shot. I think the best way in would be through the roof because they are spread out. A lot of kids are in the classrooms and I don't know if any have gotten out. I couldn't lock the library door. I didn't have a chance." I explained to her fast._

_"Haley's class got out but she wasn't with them. I think she came to look for you. How could this happen?"_

_"The same way it did before but I am going to be okay. We all will. I'm scared though."_

_"Sam you just hang tight. The SWAT team is here and they are going to be coming for you. Just stay where you are and don't move."_

_Suddenly I heard a small creaking noise. I fell silent and after a second I thought it was just my mind playing sick jokes on me but all of a sudden a guy stepped around the bookcase and pointed a rifle at us. My heart was caught in my throat. I gripped the phone tightly and whispered something._

Sam closed her eyes tight as the tears flew faster and her body began to shake more fiercely. She put her hands over her ears and squeezed tight. _'This can't be happening.'_ said Sam to herself.

When she felt someone's arms around her she lost it.

Sam pushed the person as hard as she could. Before she noticed who it was that she had pushed they had fallen to the ground and hit their arm on the way down making a loud thud.

"What was that?" asked Brooke as she rushed in, "I heard a bang."

Brooke looked at Sam. She was pressed against the wall and rocking back and forth. Her eyes were locked on the girl who was on her bedroom floor holding her arm in pain.

"Mia!" said Brooke as she saw that Mia was bleeding.

"It's okay." said Mia in pain, "Just check on Sam."

Brooke looked at Sam and it broke her heart. She looked like she was petrified and in so much pain. Her body was covered in sweat and Brooke knew that she was remembering more things. It had been like this for the past week and yet there was nothing she could do but stand by and watch, providing little comfort when she could.

"Sam, honey, it's okay. It's not real remember. You are here in your room with me and Mia. There are no bad guys here. No one is going to hurt you but you have to snap out of this so we can help you." Brooke tried.

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it." said Sam rocking back and forth still in a trance, "Just wanted it to stop."

Brooke sat on Sam's bed and moved as close as she could without scaring Sam more than needed. She slowly reached for her hand but Sam pulled away. Brooke was hurt but didn't let it show. She knew that Sam wasn't herself.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" asked Sam harshly.

Brooke wasn't sure whether Sam was still in her trance or not. The fear in her eyes had changed to anger in a split second and it caught Brooke off guard.

"Why would I do that?" asked Brooke.

"Because it was your fault. If you would have just acted like my mom and listened to me once in a while you would have seen it. I tried to tell you so many times and you thought I was acting out! Why would I do that?" asked Sam sadly.

Brooke was going to reach for Sam again but she moved away. Mia looked on and decided to try and help Brooke as well as Sam.

"Brooke maybe you should go for a walk or something. I will take care of her." offered Mia.

Brooke just nodded and looked at Sam once more with sad eyes before getting up and exiting the room. Mia knew that at that moment Sam didn't want to talk to Brooke and her being there would only make things worse, especially if she started getting angry. She looked at Sam but remained silent watching as Sam adjusted to what was going on. She wanted her to speak first so she waited.

"I'm sorry." said Sam after a few minutes.

"Sorry for what?" asked Mia.

"Yelling at my Mom and hurting you. I didn't mean it; well the hurting you part." said Sam softly.

Mia stood up and sat beside her best friend.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam looking at her arm.

"This? Psshhh this is nothing." said Mia making Sam laugh slightly.

Sam let out a sigh and laid her head on Mia's shoulder. She was so confused. She didn't know if the things she remembered were real or fake but the pain was definitely real. That was the one thing she was absolutely positive about.

* * *

(Haley's P.O.V)

The pain rushed through me in the darkness. It was worse than when Dante had hit with that car back in high school and I began to feel myself slowly drifting away. Two thoughts danced around in my head as the pain grew to its peak; my family and my unborn child. Memories of my whole entire life before that moment flashed before my eyes but slowly began to fade away.

The pain was slowly fading away as was the reality of what was going on. I was preparing myself for what was to come. I felt ready to be with my mom; ready to let go.

"Haley..." a distant hardly audible voice began to whisper in the distance.

The voice was small and familiar but I could not match it with a face. Every time I would try to think of a face I drew up a blank. It seemed as though my mind was spiraling in circles and I couldn't do anything. The queeziness ran through me with great force but it was just a feeling, nothing happened. It was like time was at a stand still.

A small flicker of light appeared in the distance. It was beautiful and I couldn't help but feel drawn to it. I wanted to move forward into it but something kept me from moving. The small light slowly began to grow in size and strength. The pull seemed almost irresistible as the light moved closer. I held out my hand and waited.

"Haley..." came the voice again with more strength.

It seemed to come from behind me so I turned expecting to come face to face with a person or God; there was only darkness. Confusion filled me. I didn't understand what was going on around me. As I turned forward once again I came face to face with the blinding light but didn't flinch one bit. There was no more fear or pain, only warmth.

I wanted to put my arm out and touch it but I could not move once again. As I peered into the light shapes and shadows appeared in it. I saw her, my mother, sitting and waiving to me. She gestured for me to join her and this was what I wanted to do so badly. I tried to fight through the force holding me back and somehow managed to break one hand free. I reached out trying to touch the beautiful light but was suddenly thrown back with great force.

My eyes shot open as I felt myself hit a hard surface. At first my surrounding were kind of a mystery to me. There were shelves and books everywhere. The warmth of sunlights rays beamed through the windows and sent splashes of yellow and white throughout the room. It was beautiful and familiar. How I had gotten her was a mystery and I could not remember how it was that I had gotten on the ground at all.

"Well it's about time you woke up." said a voice to my left.

I turned and saw a familiar figure kneeling beside me. The realization of my surroundings and this person hit me hard and I suddeny felt panic build inside me. I reached down and felt my stomach for any wounds but found nothing. There was no blood or bullet. It was like everything had been a terrible nightmare.

"Brian what are you doing here?" I asked confused, "I don't understand. I was shot."

"You were." said Brian, "And so was I."

I shook my head in disbelief. I had tried so hard to get him and the other students out of the school. I saw him get free, I knew I did. How could he have gotten shot? It didn't make sense. Brian was okay. This person was just trying to mess with my mind. He had to be fine.

"You're lying!" I yelled.

All he did was smile and shake his head. I watched as he slowly got up and stretched out his hand to me. I wasn't sure if I should grab his hand or not so I just starred at him

"Come on Mrs. James Scott we don't have a lot of time and there is s much that you need to see; that you need to know. We don't have time to waste." informed Brian patiently.

I slowly and cautiously grabbed onto onto his hand and let him help me up. I dusted myself off and looked around once more. The library was just as it had been that morning. It was silent and untouched. This couldn't be real.

"Tell me what's going on!" I demanded, "What do you mean we don't have lot of time? A lot of time for what?"

Brian merely turned around and walked towards the library doors.

"What do you want from me!" I yelled becoming increasingly frustrated with what was going on.

"I want you to understand." said Brian simply.

* * *

There you go.

I hope you all liked it

Review


	14. I don't understand

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is Chapter 13**

**Sorry it took sooo long. I've been really busy with moving and everything.  
**

**I hope this was worth the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: I don't understand  
**

_**Haley's P.O.V**_

_"Well it's about time you woke up." said a voice to my left._

_I turned and saw a familiar figure kneeling beside me. The realization of my surroundings and this person hit me hard and I suddeny felt panic build inside me. I reached down and felt my stomach for any wounds but found nothing. There was no blood or bullet. It was like everything had been a terrible nightmare._

_"Brian what are you doing here?" I asked confused, "I don't understand. I was shot."_

_"You were." said Brian, "And so was I."_

_I shook my head in disbelief. I had tried so hard to get him and the other students out of the school. I saw him get free, I knew I did. How could he have gotten shot? It didn't make sense. Brian was okay. This person was just trying to mess with my mind. He had to be fine._

_"You're lying!" I yelled._

_All he did was smile and shake his head. I watched as he slowly got up and stretched out his hand to me. I wasn't sure if I should grab his hand or not so I just starred at him_

_"Come on Mrs. James Scott we don't have a lot of time and there is s much that you need to see; that you need to know. We don't have time to waste." informed Brian patiently._

_I slowly and cautiously grabbed onto onto his hand and let him help me up. I dusted myself off and looked around once more. The library was just as it had been that morning. It was silent and untouched. This couldn't be real._

_"Tell me what's going on!" I demanded, "What do you mean we don't have lot of time? A lot of time for what?"_

_Brian merely turned around and walked towards the library doors._

_"What do you want from me!" I yelled becoming increasingly frustrated with what was going on._

_"I want you to understand." said Brian simply._

With that he left the library and left me standing there. I didn't understand what was going on. I mean if he was dead than so was I, right? The last thing I remembered was Benji pointing the gun at me and Sam. The metallic odor of blood still stung my noise. Addison and Brian's body's laid on the floor. _So he was dead. It wasn't just my mind playing games on me._

So many thoughts were running through my mind but the thought that was the strongest was telling me to follow. So I did. I slowly put one foot before the other and walked towards the library doors. I pushed the heavy doors open and was blinded by a bright white light. I quickly used my arm to shield my face.

"Look." said a voice that I knew Belonged to Brian.

I put my hand down and looked around. At first I searched for Brian but he was nowhere to be found. Then I began to focus on my surroundings. I was in the school. Students were rushing by and heading towards their classes. It was as if the tragedy of the shooting never happened but I knew in my heart that it had because a large gaping whole still remained.

Suddenly something caught my attention. A small boy was standing by his locker; practically hiding. The emotions on his face were so unsettling that I felt my stomach begin to churn. He looked angry and his eyes seemed so empty as though any thread of hope and happiness was no longer existent. I tried hard to make out the name of this familiar student and suddenly it hit me. It was Benji. He looked a few years younger than he was today. He couldn't be any older than fourteen.

"This was where it started." said Brian from behind me.

I didn't look back. My focus was on Benji. As I watched him another student walked up to him and shoved him making him fall to the ground.

"HEY!" I yelled out of instinct but nothing changed.

Kids just stood around and starred. I tried yelling out again but no one could hear me. I could only watch as Benji slowly stood up and starred at the boy who had pushed him.

"Is that all you got?" asked Benji forcefully.

The boy who was wearing a Tree Hill Varsity jacket smiled. I knew what was coming.

Before I could blink the boy punched Benji in the stomach and elbowed him on the back. Again he fell to the floor but this time more injured. He spat blood onto the floor beside him. I wanted him to stay on the floor. How crazy was that? I knew that if he stayed down then the jock would probably just walk away satisfied. That was usually how it went. The bully did his damage, admired his work, spat a warning for the student to keep quiet, and walked away. It was sad and I had on many occasions brought it up to the principle with no avail. Sports were big in Tree Hill and no one wanted to risk benching the star players.

"Why can't they hear me?" I demanded angrily.

"You weren't sent here to intervene. Just understand." explained Brian simply.

"But I don't understand." I replied defeated.

What did this event have to do with me getting back to my family who needed me. All of a sudden I remembered something. My baby. I put my hands to my stomach but felt nothing. I turned away from Benji and looked at Brian.

"Is my baby okay?" I asked; practically begged.

Brian didn't answer right away. He just looked at me questioningly. It was almost as though he didn't know I was pregnant. Almost. His expression changed. I couldn't quite really understand what he was thinking and quite frankly I didn't care. I just wanted an answer. Now.

"Tell me!"

"I'm sorry Haley but I cannot tell you anything yet. My answer is not a yes or a no but in time, soon, you are going to understand all of this."

But I didn't understand. In fact I was getting more and more confused as each minute passed. Nothing was making any sense. I just needed to get home and soon. My family needed me.

"Turn around." ordered Brian.

I did as he said and watched as the scene changed from the high school to a cemetery. My heart caught in my throat as I saw a funeral taking place. At first the people standing around the casket looked like strangers but as my eyes adjusted to the scene I realized that these were not strangers at all. These were my loved one. Nathan stood tall next to Jamie with his hand on his shoulder. Jamie was crying and I wanted to reach out and pull him into my arms but I knew that I couldn't. They couldn't see or hear me.

Peyton and Lucas were standing close by as they both held onto Sawyer who was crying and trying to break free from their hold. The little girl was yelling for me not to leave. Or at least that was what I was thinking. Brooke and Julian were sitting in chairs. Brooke buried her face in Julian's chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. Sam was nowhere around and I felt my stomach drop.

"Go closer." urged Brian.

Slowly I walked over and joined my family. The priest was reading out scripture and praying for god to allow someone into heaven. I assumed this someone was me.

I looked from face to face and my heart broke even more. This was my family and they were hurting like I had never seen before. I all but forced myself to look at this casket. It was black with wooden handles and it carried a deathly feeling with it.

As the casket lowered into the ground the headstone became visible and I held back sobs as I read the name aloud.

_Samantha Davis_

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

I'm starting to remember things and its really scaring me. I don't know whats real and what isn't anymore. I'm afraid to sleep because I think that someone is going to come for me with a gun. I keep picturing a boy in my head. He is my age and I feel like I know him but I can't remember a name. He is the one with the gun. The one that shot me and Aunt Haley. The weird thing is though that when I see him in my head I can't help but feel sorry for him. I don't understand it.

Aunt Haley is still in the hospital and I'm worried about her. I've gone to see her everyday and when I'm there I just hold her hand and beg for her to wake up but she doesn't and I'm scared that she won't. Me and mom haven't talked much since my last outburst a week ago. I don't know what to say to her. I'm angry with her but I'm not supposed to be. Supposedly me and moms relationship has gotten a lot better over the past year but I just could not remember that.

Now we were in the car, sitting in silence, on the way to the first of many memorials that were going to be held at the school stadium. I leaned my head against the window and just became lost in my own thoughts.

"Are you okay?" asked Mom making me come back to reality.

"Yeah." I said simply and waited for the car to fall back into the silence I had become so used to over the past few days.

Then I felt her hand slowly grab onto mine. I didn't argue or crack at her. I just turned to her and smiled a little. She returned the smile quickly and put her attention back onto the road.

As we pulled up to the school my heart started to pump faster and faster. I was getting reay nervous. I could see the giant crowd in the distance. There were flowers and pictures all over the place. Families huddled together and held each other as they broke down. The shock still hadn't set in for some people as they just stood around and stared. I didn't know yet how I was going to react because I wasn't sure if I would remember the classmates that had passed away during the shooting.

Addy was supposed to come today too. That was one person that I was glad that I remembered. She came over every single day and even stood over some nights when we were both having a lot of trouble. Her and her sister had been taken away from her mother and were currently staying with her dad which wasn't that much better. Mom had said that she was going to try and get the courts to give her custody of Addison and her sister.

"Are you ready?" asked Mom.

We had been sitting there for about five minutes and neither of us had made any effort to move a muscle. I just shrugged in response to Moms question and once again the car became quiet.

I let out the breath that I had been holding and opened the car door. I slowly got out and closed the door behind me. Mom locked the car and walked over to my side. She held onto my hand and we started to walk towards the school.

"You are going to be okay. If it gets to be too much I want you to tell me and we will leave okay." explained Mom

"Okay." I said simply.

As we got closer the feeling in my stomach was becoming more and more unbearable. I looked up onto one of the makeshift stages and saw the principle standing there with two officers beside him. Security in Tree Hill had gone through the roof since the shooting the I now knew had definitely happened. That was one thing that I couldn't deny. It had happened. I had the scars to prove it. Both physical and emotional.

"Hello student, families , teachers, and friends. I wish that we were all coming together for anything other than this tragedy. It has been two weeks since a group of students and a teacher turned the lives of everyone in this town upside down. Two weeks since so many innocent students and teachers lost their lives and two weeks since any shred of safety and security in this wonderful school was destroyed. We are here today to remember the 30 lives that were taken too early and to pray for the 15 lives still hanging in the balance. I would like to thank you for coming out today." stated the principle.

Some people clapped and other held back the tears that they knew were going to fall no matter what they did to try and stop it. I spotted Addison amongst the crowd. She was wearing her cast that was supposed to be removed in another six weeks. Her sister Lori was by her side. Mom and I slowly walked over to them.

"Hey." said Addy as she noticed me and mom approaching.

"Hey." I said sadly.

"So how about you and me go get something to eat Lori?" asked Mom.

Lori nodded and gave Addison a questioning look as if she was seeing if she would be okay without her.

"It's okay. Me and Sam will be fine. If we need you guys then I will call. Promise." said Addison with a small smile.

Addy and I watched as Brooke and Lori walked away. When they were out of sight she sighed and turned to me. I could tell that this was hurting her just as much as it was hurting me. The whole shooting had messed us all up. I didn't know if the school would ever be the same again. Well I knew it wouldn't. How could we possibly feel safe after we had seen so many people die right before our eyes.

"Let's do this." urged Addison sadly.

She grabbed onto my hand and we began to walk around. Even without all of my memory I could still recognize a lot of my classmates from their photos. Small flashes of memories passed through my head with each picture. I could remember smiles and odd habits that I couldn't help but think that I would miss. A heavy feeling of sadness suddenly washed over me as we passed a photo of a small freshman girl.

_"C'mon Sam don't beat yourself up. You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped you know that." said Addison._

_"I know it's just he seemed so...I don't know. I just have a bed feeling." I said._

_"About what?"_

_"Him."_

_All of a sudden we heard a loud popping noise from the classroom beside us. Me and Addison covered our ears. A second after there was silence. Me, Addy, and a couple students just stood there confused and a little frightened. One of the freshman decided to see what was going on and went towards the door. As soon as she got by the door there was another loud, POP!_

_Out of instinct I tried to pull the girl out of the way of whatever was flying at her. She fell on me knock me to the floor. Everyone looked on in horror as she began to bleed from her abdomen. She had been shot. She looked me directly in the eyes. She was scared just as much as I was. I held her hand not knowing how to react._

_"OH MY GOD!" I heard people yelling all around me._

_I watched as the girls' eyes slowly closed and her head shifted away from me. I didn't know what to do. I was in shock._

I sank to the ground as I began to remember the teen that was only a few years younger than me. I had watched her life slip away from her right in front of my eyes. I had held her in my arms.

Tears slowly streamed down my cheeks as the memory became stronger. I felt someone someone hand on my shoulder and knew it was Addison but I didn't move. All I could think about was the girl and her family. I couldn't even imagine what they were feeling. She had been so young and they had lost her.

"It's okay Sam." said Addison on the verge of tears as well.

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around Addy and broke down. She held me close and began to break down as well.

"I don't understand." I cried.

"Neither do I Sam. Neither do I." cried Addison as she held onto me tighter.

I knew that she remembered the girl to because she couldn't keep her eyes on the photo. It pained her too much because she had seen what I had. It was then that we both had realized the realness of what had happened. It felt more real to me now and all I wanted more than anything was to forget again. I just wanted the pain to stop. I needed it to stop.

* * *

There you go

I hope you all liked it

Review


End file.
